Most love HUNHAN GS
by Huncloud94
Summary: [CHAP 7 UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

Most love

…

Main pair : Oh Sehun, XI Luhan a.k.a Kim luhan, and other member EXO

…

This is HUNHAN fanfiction GS

.

.

.

CHAP 1

Di pagi hari yang intinya sudah pagi seorang gadis sudah bangun dan berjalan keluar kamarnya seperti zombie belum memabasuh wajahnya bahkan.

"mama… mama sudah bangun?"

"sudah Hannie, kau segeralah mandi dan kita sarapan bersama" kim luhan nama gadis yang masih kusut itu menggeleng lemah lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

"apa mama masak iga bakar untuk ku?" Tanya luhan

"astaga lu maafkan mama, mama lupa sayang" luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat mamanya

"mama tidak sayang pada ku lagi" ucap luhan beranjak pergi

"Lu maafkan mama sungguh mama lupa" ucap nyonya byun

"luhan mau kemana, mama mu sedang memanggil mu luhan"

"ayah apa seragam ku sudah ada, ayah bilang aku mulai bersekolah hari ini"

"astaga luhan maafkan ayah , ayah juga sedang sibuk mengurusi masalah kelompok pencuri topeng lu"

"ayah juga tidak sayang pada ku ternyata" ucap luhan dingin

Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan lantai dasar rumah itu pergi kekamarnya mengambil jacket berbahan parasut dengan warna khaki masih menggunakan t-shirt oblong berwarna putih dengan hotpans denim dia berjalan menuju pintu rumah nya sebelum itu

"luhan kau mau ke mana lu" suara seorang laki-laki lain di rumah itu-kim suho nama kakak luhan

" kembali ke holland aku tidak di cintai lagi oleh ibu ku, aku tidak lagi dicintai oleh ayah ku yang menjabat sebagai ketua polisi di distrik sini, aku tidak lagi di cinta suho oppa detektif muda ini" ucap luhan sambil mengenakan sepatunya

"luhan.." ucap suho dengan nada lemah tanda ia ingin tidak cari pertengkaran di pagi hari

"sudah suho, biarkan saja gadis nakal itu, dia ingin iga bakar jadi santapannya pagi-pagi, kita lihat saja apa ada yang mau membakarnya pagi-pagi" ucap mama luhan

"lihat aku memang seharusnya tidak pulang ke korea" luhan memberikan tawanya, keluarganya hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah putrinya, mereka semua tahu orang yang seperti apa luhan itu, itu hanya bentuk usaha keras kepalanya saja, luhan itu kalau sudah ingin itu harus dia dapatkan sangat bereda dengan hatinya yang sangat baik.

Luhan yang masih memakai baju yang amat santai dengan sedikit merapikan rambutnya menunggu di depan halte bus, dia tahu semua orang memperhatikannya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak perduli. Luhan menaiki bus yang cukup sesak karena banyak yang sudah berangkat jam segini yah ini sudah jam 8 pagi

"unnie, aku dikorea aku akan kerumah mu, bakarkan untuk ku iga yang sangat enak" ucapnya menutup tlfn setelah panggilan berlangsung dan berkata sebentar lebih tepatnya menyuruh seseorang yang di tlfn dan langsung mematikannya setelah di dengar tanpa di jawab lawan bicaranya.

Dia berjalan ke arah tengah bus menggantungkan sebelah tangannya untuk berpegangan, yah luhan tidak kebagian kursi, hanya ada 3 orang yang berdiri dia dan 2 pria yang berada di sisi depan dan belakang luhan, sudah hampir 5 menit luhan berdiri dengan tidak nyamannya, dia bukan tidak suka berdiri pasalnya ada yang sedari tadi meremas-remas bokong luhan, awalnya dia membiarkan dia berfikir orang itu memeberi peringatan karena celana luhan yang terlalu pendek karena disini penumpangnya anak sekolah semua tapi ternyata ada juga penjahat kelamin berkeliaran pagi-pagi, karena sudah tidak tahan lagi luhan memegang tangan pria itu dan menguncinya , membuat si pemilik tangan kesakitan, dia membalikan badannya melihat pria yang sudah cukup matang memeras bokongnya lancang sekali pikirnya, dia langsung saja memukul pria itu dengan gerakan memutar, dan menendang bagian rawan pria itu, membuat penumpang bus kaget melihat gerakan luhan.

"hh hh ha sudah horny eoh? Berani-beraninya meraba bokong ku tidak tau malu" ucap luhan tersenggal

Buugh luhan memukul lagi wajahnya "kau harus mengingat baik-baik bagaimana sandal hello kitty legend ku ini memukul dan menampar wajah mu agar kau jera" belum sempat luhan memukul wajah pria itu dengan sandal kesayangannya, tangannya terhenti di udara

"tunggu noona jangan main hakim sendiri" ucap pria yang tadinya berada di depan luhan menggunakan seragam sekolah

"tapi dia melakukan pelecehan kepada ku, apa aku tidak boleh marah?" ucap luhan yang di setujui penumpang yang lain"

"iya dia bersalah tapi kita punya aparat bukan? Lagi pula itu artinya dia normal, kau yang harusnya bekaca sebelum keluar rumah noona, mana ada yang tahan melihat paha dan bokong mu itu"

"lihat wajah mesum mu anak sekolah, kalau bukan pria ini yang melecehkan ku mungkin kau juga kan?" Tanya luhan meremehkan kepada anak sekolah tadi

"iya, makannya dari itu tutup sebelum kau semakin di lecehkan" ucap pria itu sambil menutup paha luhan dengan jas sekolahnya, sejak kapan dia membuka jasnya, itu membuat luhan tertegun ternyata anak sekolah yang ia tuduh sebagai orang mesum juga adalah pemuda yang baik.

"baiklah tetap saja pria ini melakukan pelecehan, maka aku akan melakukan ini" luhan mengambil borgol yang ada di balik bajunya dan memborgol pria itu di tiang penyangga bus- ya itu adalah borgol ayahnya yang slalu dia sembunyikan jika dia sedang kesal dengan ayahnya dan akan menggantungkan di pengait tali pinggangnya

"ada yang harus kau tangkap, dia mencoba melecehkan seorang gadis di tempat umum, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya dan mengirim no busnya" ucapnya sambil menelpon suho oppanya.

"kau seorang polisi?" Tanya anak sekolah tadi. Luhan hanya menatapnya sambil memencet tombol bus, dan bus pun berhenti dan terbuka

"ani, aku punya banyak dan sering bermain-main dengan itu, you wanna try with me someday?" luhan melangkah sambil mengerlingkan matanya nakal pada anak sekolah tadi

'hmm noona yang nakal.. dan cantik tentunya'-gumam anak sekolah tadi

.

.

"apa kau gila minta iga bakar pagi-pagi?" ucap yixing tunangan suho, oppa luhan, ya luhan menelpon dan mendatangi yixing karena dia tahu yixing tidak akan mungkin menolak tawarannya.

"ani unnie aku benar-benar ingin, rasanya mau mati kalau tidak kesampaian"

"dasar gila.. eh jadi kau tahu nama pemuda yang menolong harga diri mu?"

"apa yang kau maksud menolong malah dia menghentikan gerakan ku memukulnya dengan sandal ku"ucap luhan tidak terima

"iya dia menolong harga dirimu dengan menutup paha indah mu dengan jas sekolahnya bukan? Dia tidak ingin kau malu kim luhan"ucap yixing sabar

"hmm mungkin katakan lah dia menolong ku, ah sial aku belum tahu namanya, ah dari jasnya bisa di lihat kan namanya?"tanya luhan sambil membuka jas itu, yixing mengangguk melihat dan menunggu nama pemuda yang menolong luhan

"aahh namanya Oh Sehun, aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana wajah tampan dan datarnya mencegah ku tadi" geram luhan

"kau harusnya berterimakasih dan memulangkan jas itu" ucap yixing sedikit mebentak calon adik iparnya itu

"yah tentu saja, unnie apa kau selalu pergi kerja siang?"

"iya aku memang berangkat kerja siang hari, kenapa memangnya lu?"

"ah tidak hanya saja aku tahu ayah pasti belum mencarikan sekolah yang baik untuk ku, jadi bolehkan setiap pagi aku ke rumah mu?"

"tapi jaraknya jauh, apa kau mau menempuh setiap pagi dan berakhir dengan pagi seperti ini"

"ya aku tidak mau dilecehkan setiap hari, enak saja setiap hari aku di lecehkan, lagi pula aku sudah menyuruh oppa menangkapnya"

"makannya gunakan pakaian yang sopan dan tertutup, gunakan juga otak mu dalam berpakaian luhan, ini bukan holland"ucap yixing sarkas, calon kakak ipar luhan ini bukan lah orang yang lembut tapi luhan tahu kalau calon kakaknya ini menyayanginya.

.

.

Saat makan malam di kediaman kim, luhan hanya diam tapi ayahnya tidak begitu ayahnya menggigit daging dan nasi sambil menatap kearah anak perempuannya itu, makan mala mini semakin menakutkan tanpa suho oppanya yang sering membelanya,karena suho masih menangani beberapa kasus di kantor, luhan sangat yakin ayahnya menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"jadi nona kim luhan bisa anda jelaskan yang terjadi?" ucap tuan kim sebagai ayah luhan

"dia melecehkan ku, padahal aku berada jauh di depannya, tentu saja aku harus menghajarnya kan ayah"

Braak

"kau boleh membela diri untuk menghindari serangan tapi kau tidak boleh membuatnya babak belur kim luhan, kami harus membawanya ke rumah sakit karena ulah mu"

"tapi ayah-"

"nona kim luhan ini bukan holland cukup kau jangan membuat masalah lagi, kau anak yang pintar berusalah menjadi wanita, kau sudah di pindahkan 3 kali selama sekolah di holand dan bahkan kau di kirim ke holand karena kau juga hampir membunuh seorang teman sekolah mu"ucap tuan kim tajam dan nyonya kim, ibu luhan hanya diam melihat iba anaknya

"AYAH.. aku tidak pernah membunuhnya, aku hanya ada di posisi yang menyulitkan ku waktu itu bahkan aku tidak menyentuhnya" ucap luhan balas marah pada ayahnya, ayahnya sadar bagaimana sifat anak perempuannya ini, luhan adalah anak baik, dia juga tahu luhan tidak akan pernah ngotot bilang dia tidak bersalah jika dia memang bersalah, luhan adalah anak yang memang temperamental tapi dia slalu mengakui kesalahannya, luhan juga kasar dan keras kepala luhan benar-benar menuruni sifatnya tuan kim sadar akan hal itu. tuan kim pun melemah dia tidak lagi menunjukan wajah tegangnya.

"baiklah ayah tahu kau tidak salah, dari itu ayah membela mu, kali ini ayah mohon jangan pernah membuat ulah lagi, kau di korea sekarang, ayah akan mencarikan sekolah yang terbaik untuk mu, tapi kau harus bersumpah atas nama ayah, tidak ada lagi perkelahian, kau wanita dan orang punya dendam untuk setiap tetes darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, ayah begini karena ayah menyayangi anak-anak ayah, ayah tidak mau kau dalam bahaya luhan, apa kau mengerti sayang?"ucap tuan kim sambil mengelus surai anaknya sayang, nonya kim hanya menahan tangis air matanya

"baik ayah, aku tidak akan mengecewakan ayah lagi aku minta maaf dan aku ingin bersekolah di SM high school ayah bolehkan?."

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa kau ingin bersekolah disana?, lalu apa kau sudah bertemu dengan teman-teman mu?"

'karena dia ada disana ayah' batin luhan

" baekkie dan kyungie bersekolah disana ayah jadi aku ingin bersama sahabat ku saja, tadi baekkie dan kyungie mengajak bertemu di depan minimarket tempat kyungie bekerja ayah"ucap luhan

"kyungso dan baekhyun bekerja bukankah kyungso anak seorang CEO elektronik ternama? Bahkan baekhyun anak seorang arsitek terkenal dan desainer busana terbaik korea bagaimana bisa mereka bekerja?"

"iya ayah semua bekerja baekkie bekerja di café sera unnie, mereka semua bekerja agar tahu cara menghasilkan uang dan mempergunakan uang mereka untuk les ballet dan hapkido ayah, mereka hebat bukan?"

"oh jadi seperti itu baiklah pergilah menggunakan motor mu dan jangan lupa hati-hati sayang" ucap sang ayah

"jangan pulang larut lulu sayang"ucap sang mama

.

.

.

tbc/end?

AN: HAHAHA bawa ff baru untuk pengganti ff Rettungsleine

jangan lupa reviewnya buat di lanjut sengaja gak nyuguhin prolognya.


	2. Chapter 2

Most love

…

Main pair : Oh Sehun, XI Luhan a.k.a Kim luhan, and other member EXO

…

This is HUNHAN fanfiction GS

CHAP 2

.

.

Praaang.. duagh praaang bug

Seorang menggunakan jaket hitam dan helm hitam yang memiliki kaca penutup hitam yang belum tebuka, dia membuang tongkat bisball itu ke lantai jauh dari ketiga pemuda yang sudah dia babak belur dihajar habis olehnya, dia masih belum membuka kacanya helm nya dengan gaya angkuh dia mendekat dan berkata dengan suara yang teredam karena helm nya dan membuka kaca itu yang hanya menampilkan mata rusanya, bagian mulutnya terhalang oleh bagian lain dari helm.

"berani.. beraninya menghajar orang secara berkeroyok, kau harus menyesal karena membuat dia terluka"

Duuaggh bug bug

Dia menedang kembali perut pemuda yang terdekat dengannya dengan berutalnya, lalu dia membuang seikat uang won yang lumayan banyak dn berkata lagi.

"itu berobatlah dengan uang itu, dan soal motor keren kalian fiiiuuuuuh 'dia bersiul dengan kecewa' aku tidak menyesal sama sekali karena karena goresan pada mereka sedikit kalian membuat orang sekarat dan jika kalian ingin tetap meminta pertanggung jawaban ku maka cari aku, aku Kim Luhan" ucapnya lalu melesat meninggalkan 3 orang pemuda itu.

Kim Luhan? Gadis itu pemeran utama cerita ini? apa dia pahlawan?

Hahah dia bukan pahlawan melainkan seorang gadis yang memiliki ilmu seni bela diri dan solidaritas yang tinggi kepada sahabatnya, lantas kenapa dia menghajar 3 pemuda dengan berutal.

Oke kita flashback ke 2 jam yang lalu..

.

.

Sesampainya di depan minimarket, luhan membuka helm dan turun dari motor sportnya, luhan menghampiri kelima sahabtnya yaitu baekhyun, kyungso, jongdae, myungso dan minseok

"kyung kau membawa semua snack ini dari toko itu kau bisa rugi bodoh" ucap jongdae teman luhan juga

"aku? Bukan aku yang membayarnya tapi siapa nanti yang memakannya, akan membayarnya"ucap kyungsoo tajam

"kau kasar sekali kyung" ucap jongdae lagi

"hai lama sudah tidak bertemu"ucap luhan yang mengejutkan kelima sahabatnya

"ya tuhan luhan kau makin cantik saja" dan ya yang cerewet itu adalah si imut baekhyun

Semuanya memandang luhan dan saling menyapa mereka cukup ngobrol lama hingga batas jam malam luhan, luhan yang sadar akan hal itu segera bangkit memberi tanda pada teman-temannya ini waktunya pulang.

"Aku akan bersekolah di tempat kalian sekolah SM SHS" ucap luhan memandang hangat teman-temannya.

"eoh kenapa luhan bukannya kamu dari dulu tidak ingin bersekolah dengan kami" ucap jongdae tajam.

Ya benar apa yang dikatakan jongdae, luhan tidak pernah mau di tempatkan di sekolah yang sama dengan teman-temannya karena dia tidak ingin tahu bagaimana beringasnya luhan sebagai teman mereka, ya luhan sangat beringas, dia gadis cantik yang sangat populer dikalangan pria, sayangnya yang mencintainya selalu ketua geng di setiap sekolah yang pernah menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu yang sayangnya lagi tampan, tapi gadis ini bukan gadis yang mudah di rayu dengan wajah tampan apalagi dengan tas guchi atau LV mahal atau segala spesies pelengkap kecentilan gadis cantik lain. Dia sangat cuek dia benci dengan kata-kata gombal. Dia akan terus di paksa menerima cinta ketua-ketua geng itu dan berakhir membuat mereka koma 4 hari di ruamah sakit. Dan yang terparah kasusnya yang terakhir saat dia di tuduh membunuh dan di kirim oleh ayahnya ke Belanda.

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan jongdae.

"yak kalau teman mu ada yang ingin bersekolah disana apa kau akan menanyakan hal yang membuatnya membatalkan niatannya?" ucap minseok kekasih jongdae.

"tidak min aku tidak akan membatalkan niat ku kali ini" ucap luhan yakin membuat teman-temannya bingung

"hah? Tapi kenapa luhan?" ucap kyungso

'karena aku ingin bersama dengannya' batin luhan yang tentunya tidak akan di ketahui sahabat-sahabatnya, dia hanya memberikan senyuman tapi..

"tentu dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan pria yang bersekolah di tempat kita"

'sial sial itu si peka byun cabe baekhyun' luhan langsung melunturkan senyuman dan berganti denagan wajah terkejut karena berhasil dibaca.

"ah jinja? Noona kau menyukai seseorang siapa noona?" myungso bertanya dengan menggerakan lengan luhan dia, juga sahabat luhan tapi dia satu tahun lebih muda dari mereka semua dia masih kelas 1 sementara mereka semua kelas dua.

"tidaak itu tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta huh TI-DAK MUNG-KIN" dengan nada penekanan dia bergegas menuju motornya

"hahah ya sudah kalau tidak, kenapa harus marah nona kim luhan?" ucap baekhyun mengelus pundak luhan yang hanya dibalas senyum yang sengaja di buat.

"jadi kapan kau akan mulai bersekolah lu?" kini kyungso yang bertanya dan di setujui pertanyaanya dengan anggukan dari teman yang lain.

" mungkin minggu depan, ayah ku mulai berdalih dia sibuk, aku tidak ingin kerepotan mengurusnya biar saja ayah ku yang mengurusnya" ucap luhan yang mungkin di pahami oleh sahabatnya

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang" ucap luhan memakai helm teman-temannya yang lain hanya melambai pada luhan dan berkata hati hati mereka pun ikut bubar.

Hampir dekat dengan persimpangan rumahnya luhan merasakan getaran ponselnya di saku jaket kulitnya.

"eoh jongdae ada apa?"

" _luhan cepat kemari myungso luhan myungso"_

"ada apa dengan myungso jongdae-ya" luhan berteriak

 _"Myungso di keroyok saat perjalan pulang, oleh 3 orang yang menaiki motornya aku masih melihatnya aku tidak berani dan bingung harus berbuat apa"_

"APA? Bagaimana bisa, kau masih berada di lokasi, coba catat plat motor mereka dan cari mereka, lalu secepatnya kau menelpon pihak polisi dan menghubungi ambulance aku juga akan ke sana sekarang"

 _"baik akan ku lacak dengan segera"_ jongdae adalah hacker dan ahli IT yang sangat pintar dia sangat ahli dalam bidang mencari orang bahkan sudah banyak dia bekerja sama dengan ayah luhan.

Luhan melesatkan motornya cepat setelah menghubungi orang tuanya tentang kejadian tersebut dia meminta ijin orang tuanya, tentu luhan anak yang tidak ingin membuat khawatir dan merusak kepercayaan orang tuanya. Dia sampai di ruamah sakit yang di beritahukan oleh jongdae dan minseok.

"bagaimana keadaan myungso jongdae ya" luhan langsung bertanya dengan panic, ya tentu saja sahabat yang sudah di anggap menjadi adik kesayangan mengalami musibah.

"dia sekarat, kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dia pergi duluan menggunakan sepedanya dan kami melihat dari jarak yang tidak jauh darinya" ucap minseok sementara jongdae masih menggunakan alat seadanya untuk melacak keberadaan orang yang menghajar myungso dengan alat seadanya karena di rumah sakit alat elektronik dapat menganggu alat rumah sakit begitu peraturannya.

Jongdae berhasil mendapatkan id kamera cctv di tempat kejadian dan akhirnya mempertontonkan kronologisnya kepada luhan, luhan kaget dan sangat murka, dia tidak akan marah jika memang myungso yang salah besar kepada mereka tapi masalahnya tidak terlalu besar ah bahkan sepele.

"cepat lacak diaman keadaan bajingan-bajingan itu dia membuat myungso terluka parah, maka akan kubuat mereka merasakan neraka" ucapnya membuat bulu kuduk jongdae dan minseok merinding, jongdae bergegas menjalankan perintah luhan dan dokter keluar dari ruangan IGD

"baikla apa kalian walinya?"

"kami sahabatnya dok,"ucap minseok

"begini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, beruntunglah tidak terjadi luka serius di kepalanya hanya dia butuh jahitan di kepala tapi.." ucapan dokter membuat mereka yang mendengar memasang kembali telinganya setelah mendengar tidak ada luka serius di kepala tapi.. tapi apa?

"dia mengalami patah tulang dan dia di sarankan tidak boleh terlalu bergerak atau dia akan mengalami kelumpuhan"

Apa heol semudah itu dokter berkata dia akan menjadi lumpuh.

"bagaimana dengan turnamen basketnya, dia hanya mendapatkan beasiswa dari prestasi basketnya dan sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan" ucap minseok yang mulai menangis, di rumah sakit hanya ada luhan jongdae dan minseok. Dan yang lainnya hanya menunggu kabar myungso dari rumah sambil berdoa , baekhyun dan kyungso tentu mendengar hanya saja mereka tidak mungkin keluar dan berhadapan dengan orang tua mereka, mereka berbeda dengan luhan yang mendapat kebebasan penuh akan tetapi jika luhan sudah lewat batas maka bisa saja ayahnya dengan sergam polisinya memborgol anaknya dan memngingatkan untuk pulang tapi lain cerita jika begini.

"KENAPA KAU LAMBAT SEKALI, AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR HABIS BAJINGAN-BAJINGAN ITU CEPATLAH KIM JONGDAE" teriak luhan pada jongdae yang tubuhnya langsung bergetar mendengar gertakan luhan.

"i-ini alamat posisi mereka sekaran, aku akan member kabar bila mereka bergerak"

"baiklah aku pergi luhan segera mengambil jaketnya yang dari tadi tergeletak di bangku tunggu rumah sakit. Tapi lengan jongdae menghentikan pergerakannya yang bermaksud pergi

"sebaiknya lupakan lu" ucap jongdae yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari luhan

"mereka mungkin anggota geng Mogui karena ini adalah salah satu markas geng mogui"

"hah?"tanay luhan bingung

"mereka iblis luhan mereka iblis"ucap jongdae meyakinkan sementara minseok sibuk juga menarik baju luhan tanpa berkata dia menangis saja.

"kalian kenapa? Ha apa kalian menyepelekan ku? Kalau mereka iblis maka aku akan menjadi penghukum para iblis kau puas? Sekarang lepaskan" ucap luhan menangkis lengan teman-temannya.

Dia melangkah pergi tidak perduli panggilan jondae. Dia langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus dinginnya kota seoul. Dia sampai di sebuah gudang tua besar dan bisa di pastikan dari luar bahwa ketiga orang yng menghajar myungso berada di dalam, luhan belum membuka helm nya dan turun sambil membawa tongkat bisball dan menedang tiga motor itu secara bergantian motor yang terpakir dengan indah terjatuh ketanah.

"hei brengsek apa yang kau lakukan pada motor kami" ucap salh satu dari ketiga pemuda yang datang karena mendengar suara tubrukan yang kuat dar motor mereka dengan tanah. Luhan hanya berbalik dan membuka kaca helm

"ayo kita berkelahi siapa yang akan mati?, aku ingin mencabut nyawa kalian sekarang"

"bajingan sombong sekali kau terima ini" sebelum mendapat serangan luhan menghindar dengan apik, dia mebalas dengan melumpuhkan kaki penyerang dengan tongkat bisball yang dia pegang berulang kali terjadi hantaman dari luhan tapi tubuhnya sekalipun tidak mengalami kesulitan, setelah ketiganya tergeletak di tanah, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya

"to-toloooong jangan bunuh kami" ucap salah satu pemuda yang masih bisa berbicara

"baiklah tapi tidak apakan kalau aku buat kalian lumpuh sama seperti sahabat ku yang baru kalian hajar?" secepat kilat setelah berbasa basi luhan bertanya memijak kaki dan tulang kering mereka bertiga, mereka hanya kesakitan, dia tahu kakinya dan tenaganya tidak lagi kuat ini tidaklah sakit. Dia berjalan mendekat motor ketiganya dan menghancurkan kuda besi itu sehancur hancurnya.

.

.

.

"hyung.. hyung hh seseorang menghajar bily, wanhun, dan sukmin" ucap pemuda muda kepada yang lebih tua

"apa bagaimana bisa mereka jendral perang yang kuat?" yah jendral perang ya mereka dalah jendral yang kua saat tawuran, geng mereka bahkan di takuti

"tidak tahu hyung mereka babak belur dan sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit"

"berapa orang yang mengeroyok mereka dan temukan mereka sekarang" ucapnya membentak

"hey bro tidak perlu terburu-buru, kau juga letih hari ini, kita punya banyak waktu membunuh dia, tapi kita memerlukan strategi bukankah dia terlihat kuat?"

"tidak kai-ya mereka harus mati berani menyepelekan kekutan anak buah ku sama artinya menyepelekan kekuatan ku"

"tidak sehun hyung bukan mereka tapi dia, hanya satu orang yang menghajar mereka semua, dan dia kim luhan"

"apa satu orang astaga aku benar-benar malu, cari orang itu segera"

"kim luhan aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, lihat saja" ucap sehun, benar oh sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

AN: Ciaaaatttt Update miss youu:*

akhirnya lanjut chap 2 maaf ya kalo banyak typo dan EYD yang menyimpang..

pertama makasih buuuuanyaaak yang udah ngasih review atas ff ini aku seneng banget banyak yang pengen ff ini dilanjut.

review kalian kaya vitamin buat semangat aku terimakasih ya sekali lagi... saranghae:*

oh iya lupa mungkin bakal agak lama lagi update karena setelah holiday ini ky bakal ujian semester bakal sibuk..

ada yang masih ujian juga gak?

kalau ada semangat ya buat kita semua saranghae buing buing:* ketjup sayang dari bini ohseh (/palak dug grrrr di gaplok rusa cina) okey kkeut..


	3. Chapter 3

Most love

…

Main pair : Oh Sehun, XI Luhan a.k.a Kim luhan, and other member EXO

…

This is HUNHAN fanfiction GS

Chap 3

.

.

.

Braaak..

"siapa yang berani menganggu mood indah ku hari ini, kim luhan.. kau akan ku pastikan merasakan lebih dari ini, membuat ku malu" marahnya tidak lagi seperti orang kebakaran jenggot tapi seseorang yang kebakaran saham, tapi tunggu lebih sereman yang mana sih marahnya?

"mood apa yang kau bicarakan sehun-ah" Tanya kai santai

"mood baik ku yang bertemu dengan noona cantik dengan sandal legend nya hello kitty tapi rusak ketika jendral perang ku di buat masuk rumah sakit" ya sedari tadi sehun memang masih marah pasal kim luhan yang memukul gong permusuhan ini membuat kai takut tapi mood yang tadi lebih menakutkan, dia senyum-senyum sendiri sejak pertama kali menuruni bus, dan barulah kai tahu apa penyebab sehun seharian tersenyum saat mereka di markas sebelum kabar buruk tentang adanya serangan yang dialami anak buahnya mengacaukan suasana hatinya.

"aah noona cantik itu, ayolah sehun-ah dia sudah tua kalau kau meanggilnya noona dan kau jatuh cinta pada wanita tua?"

"heh hitam dia tidak setua itu asal kau tahu, tubuh seksi bahkan tidak bergelembir lemak seperti wanita tua mana yang kau maksud. Dia itu masih canik bahkan wajahnya seperti anak TK"

"atau jangan-jangan dia lebih muda dari mu, kenapa kau memanggilnya noona, kau ini terkadang sok terlihat muda"

"bagaimana aku bisa bilang dia lebih muda, dia itu seksi ada kesan dewasa pada tubuhnya (*back song kucing garong waktu sehun bayangin tubuh luhan haha) lagi pula dia tidak memakai seragam jika dia memang lebh muda dari kita. Dan… dia sedikit nakal" ada seringaian di bibir sehun dan kai

"oh ya nakal sepert apa?" seketika mereka menampilkan wajah bodoh mesum mereka dan tertawa dengan IQ yang sudah banyak terbuang.

"dia berkata sepaerti ini.. " _ani, aku punya banyak dan sering bermain-main dengan itu, you wanna try with me someday?"_ begitu katanya" sehun melirik kai yang terus menyeringai dan sambil berpikir

'pasti berfikir yang jorok' taaak.. dan jidat bangsad kai tidak luput dari amukan sehun

"aawww apa yang kau lakukan?"

"menggeser saraf otak mu sedikit, biar tidak mesum"

"huh dasar datar, aku kan hanya membayangkan lagi pula kau juga yang duluan memancing ku untuk berfikir seperti itu, tapi sehun sepertinya dia memang tipe pemain yang kasar ya?"

Taaak

Sekali lagi jidat mempesona itu kena hantaman jari jari tangan sehun

"sakit albino, kau tidak bisa menyayangiku sedikit ya"

"tidak bisa dan berhenti bilang yang jorok tentang dia kau memuakkan, aku pulang suruh secepatnya jaehyun menemukan kim luhan dan kita harus membalas penghinaan ini"

"ya baiklah.. kau sendiri yang merasa terhina" gumam kai yang tentu tidak di dengar sehun lagi.

Sehun pulang ke rumahnya dia menghidupkan semua lampu rumahnya dan menuju lantai 2 hanya lampu kamarnya ya mati dalam kegelapan sehun membuka jaketnya dan berbaring, matanya yang tampak tegas dengan wajah yang tampan terus memandang langit-langit kamar rumahnya, rumah ini terasa sepi baginya dia tinggal di rumah minimalis berlantai dua itu sendiri, hah sendiri? Ya dia tidak ingin tinggal dengan keluarganya, entah apa sebabnya hanya sehun dan author yang tahu kenapa dia meninggalkan rumah utama, dia mengangkat tangannya menutupi dahi dan matanya, berusaha memikirkan apa yang terjadi, bayangan gadis hello kitty itu terlintas di pikirannya membuatnya tersenyum, wajah marah nya, wajah tersenyumnya, wink yang di berinya ke sehun semuanya

"sempurna.. kurasa aku mendapat pengganti mu" ucap sehun lirih.

Ya hari ini sungguh indah bagi sehun, walaupun awal paginya dia mengalami kesialan, entalah ban mobilnya yang bocor dan berujung dia yang menaiki bus untuk pertama kalinya membuatnya bertemu dengan noona hello kitty itu bisa di sebut kesialan atau keberuntungan, tapi menurut sehun itu sebuah keberuntungan yang akan terus menariknya ke sebuah kebahagiaan, bahagia?, Entahlah buktinya kai merasa ada yang berbeda sejak sehun turun dari bus, kai memang sengaja menunggu sehun di halte dekat sekolah mereka, tapi betapa terkejut dan takutnya kai melihat sehun yang amat teramat dingin dan bahkan tidak pernah merasa bahagia sejak dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, tapi malah pagi ini menujukan senyum yang sangat indah tapi mengerikan bagi kai, apa dunia akan kiamat? Atau sesuatu yang buruk sudah menjatuhi kepala sehun? Begitulah gumaman kai pada waktu itu, tidak sadar kai kalau temannya itu sudah jatuh kepada pesona seseorang yang bahkan temannya itu belum menyadari.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur teringat sesuatu

"hyung bagaimana keadaan si sexy? Apa dia masih di perbaiki?" Tanya sehun pada orang yang baru di hubunginya

".."

"ah dia sudah baikan kalau begitu aku tidak akan menaikinya aku akan membiarkannya di bengkel mu dulu Kris hyung usahakan kau periksa juga si sexy hyung!" perintah sehun kepada orang yang di telfon yang ternyata adalah kris,

Kris Wu adalah pemilik bengkel dan pusat perawatan otomotif yang banyak cabangnya, dia sudah dianggap keluarga oleh sehun karena sejak kejadian yang menyakiti hati sehun kris terus ada sebagai pelindungnya, kris selalu menolong geng kebesaran sehun, kris memiliki banyak anak buah, sehun sempat curiga kenapa kris yang hanya pemilik bengkel memiliki anak buah, tapi kris tidak pernah mengatakan kalau mereka adalah anak buah kris melainkan teman-temannya, dan anehnya anak buahnya yng diangap teman-teman memanggilnya big bos itu artinya kris memang ketuanya, tapi sehun tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya sedikit pun, merasa kris masih peduli dengannya dan selalu ada untuknya saja sehun sudah bersyukur.

"ah soal itu aku memang sengaja aku ingin naik bus saja hyung"

".."

"baiklah sampai jumpa di acara pembukaan bengkel baru mu, bye"

Setelah berbicara dengan kris, sehun pun membaringkan tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu

"hah letihnya, kajja sehun tidur dan memimpikan gadis hello kitty-mu" tunggu "mu"? Ya tuhan geli geli sehun pun tersenyum memaklumi sedikit kegilaannya.

.

.

"sayang kau sudah bangun lu?" Tanya wanita tua yang masih cantik sambil berkutat dengan dapurnya, dia melihat anak gadisnya yang sudah rapi turun dan menghampirinya ke dapur.

"tidak tidur lebih tepatnya ma"

"hah jam berapa kau pulang semalam lu?" Tanya mama luhan

"pulang jam 4 pagi, maafkan aku ma aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan myungso, aku menunggunya sampai dia sadar"

"jadi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang sayang?" ucap ayah luhan tiba-tiba ikut berbicara dan masuk ruang makan, bersamaan dengan suho,oppa-nya luhan.

"aku di sarankan jongdae untuk pulang karena jongdae juga harus pulang dia harus bersekolah, dokter juga berjanji akan menghubungi kami ketika myungso sudah sadar, dokter sudah menghubungi dan baru pukul 6 tadi myungso sadar ayah"

"apa kau akan menjenguknya lagi?" Tanya ayah luhan yang sudah tahu karena melihat anaknya sudah rapi pagi-pagi

"tentu ayah dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini selain kami sahabat-sahabatnya" ucap luhan, berlebihan memang tapi itulah kenyataanya myungso yatim piatu yang membiayai pendidikan dari beasiswa basket dan menghidupi kehidupan sehari-harinya bekerja paruh waktu menjadi pelayan restoran di hotel milik ayah jongdae. Sebenarnya sahabatnya tidak tega, myungso pernah mau diangkat keluarga jongdae tapi myungso tidak mau, dia tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain dan di kasihani lagi.

"baiklah apa perlu ayah antar?"

"tidak perlu ayah aku akan naik bus ada yang harus kutemui, orang yang menolong ku semalam akan ku temui"

"orang yang apa lu?"Tanya suho sambil mengunyah rotinya

"orang yang meminjamkan jas sekolahnya untuk menyelamatkan harga diri adik mu ini oppa" ucap luhan seperti memberi ingatan dengan terpaksa pada suho.

"baiklah kalau begitu ibu bungkuskan bubur ya, nanti siang ibu akan berkunjung setelah bertemu dengan pelanggan ibu", ibu luhan sebenarnya bekerja tapi bekerja di rumahan sebagai pembuat makanan untuk acara pesta, ibu luhan adalah chef yang handal dengan menguasai seluruh masalkan yang lezat dan mewah.

"emm ibu aku akan menunggu ibu, nanti kita akan pulang bersama, bagaimana buburnya?"

"ini sudah ibu buat, bawalah"

"aku pergi ibu, ayah, oppa jelek hahah" ucap luhan pamit.

.

.

.

Luhan memakai baju yang sangat cantik, dengan baju casualnya memakai celana denim berwana baby blue sebatas betis yang menambah kesan jenjang padah kaki indahnya, luhan memakai atasan kemeja katun putih yang sangat manis di padukan dengan kulit putihnya dan dia memakai heels tidak ada yang menduga berapa umurnya, dengan gaya pakaian yang dewasa terdapat kesan manis plus sexy, tapi begitu melihat wajahnya maka kita akan menduga dia anak SD yang tersesat, wajah cantik yang benar-benar imut.

"apa wangi ini J'adore parfume? Wangi yang memiliki kesan feminism dan elegan yang sangat di gemari model sosialita dunia?" Tanya seorang pria tepat di belakan telinga luhan. Luhan risih tapi dia tidak ingin berbalik , karena malas melihat wajah orang itu dan berujung dia membuat keributan lagi.

'siapa yang berani-berani nya mengomentari parfume ku' batin luhan, dia bermaksud pasti mengajak luhan bicara tapi karena luhan tidak mengenali suara ini dia mengabaikannya,

"benarkan nona cantik?" Tanya pria itu lagi

'astaga benar-benar terang-terangan ingin menggoda, baik aku akan sabar liat kalau macam-macam maka tytytd dia yang menjadi sasaran ku'

"ani, aku memakai citronella" ucap luhan galak tanpa melihat siapa pria yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"hahaha nonna jangan becanda, kau memakai minyak telon hahah" ucapnaya mengejek astaga luhan tidak tahan tidak peduli jika ini halte dia akan mematahakan tulang leher orang iseng ini, tapi tunggu noona? Luhan cepat-cepat berbalik dan..

Sehun lah dengan wajah memerah dengan tawanya yang membuat jantung luhan berdetak tidak karuan 'astaga wajah tertawanya membuat jantungku berdebar, kaki ku benar-benar lemas, tawanya seperti role coster'.

"k-kau.." entah kenapa luhan jadi gugup 'sial berhenti mengeluarkan malu-malu gugup sialan mu kim luhan' batin luhan lagi

"ah noona wajah mu cantik.." ucap sehun sambil sedikit menghentikan tawanya

"huh?" tanya luhan heran, anak ini kenapa berkata dia cantik secara tiba –tiba, 'apa dia benar-benar laki-laki yang biasa berkata manis pada semua wanita?' batin luhan

"tidak aku berkata kau benar-benar wanita yang tidak mudah di goda " ucap sehun sambil tersenyum

"ah apa itu pujian?" Tanya luhan "tentu kau gadis yang sulit dan cantik, kau benar-benar berbeda dari semalam, apa kau ingin bekerja nonna"

'noona, hei aku tidak setua itu, bahkan aku akan mendaftar di sekolah mu, tapi kenapa panggilan nonna untuk ku tetap membuat hati ku ugh.. berdebar' batin luhan sambil merona dan segera sadar dengan tatapan aneh sehun.

"tidak aku ingin ke rumah sakit" ucap luhan jujur "apa kau sakit" sehun memperhatikan luhan "aah sepertinya tidak, apa kau ingin menjenguk seseorang?" Tanya sehun lagi

"hmm" ucap luhan mengangguk, "siapa?" Tanya sehun, "huh?" bingung luhan, "ah bukan maksud ikut campur tapi kenapa pagi-pagi begini?, apa keluarga mu?" Tanya sehun lagi,

"ah itu.. dia sudah ku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri, dia mengalami kecelakaan" ucap luhan menjelaskan.

"bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya sehun sambil menaiki bus melindungi luhan dari desakan mereka terus bercerita.

"dia sudah sadar, tapi kakinya patah, malang sekali padahal sebentar lagi dia akan mengikuti perlombaan basket dan itu adalah satu-satunya beasiswa untuknya terus bersekolah, dia yatim piatu sehun-ah" ucap luhan tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama sehun

"aah begitu aku turut perihatin, seandainya hari ini aku tidak ada ujian aku ingin ikut berkunjung juga dan berkenalan dengannya pasti dia sangat berbakat di bidang basket" ucap sehun

"ah tidak apa-apa, nanti kapan-kapan kau bisa berkunjung, dan mungkin kau mengenalnya, dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan mu" ucap luhan

"oh ya siapa?" Tanya sehun . "kim Myungsoo kau mengenalnya kan?" Tanya luhan

"hah kim myungso, kenapa? Apa? bagaimana bisa?, aku sangat mengenalnya dia sangat berbakat walaupun kami berbeda club aku tau kalau dia sangat berprestasi." Ucap sehun terkejut

"entahlah sehun-ah mungkin memang sudah takdirnya". "mm kalau begitu aku akan turut berdo'a atas kesembuhannya" sehun tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman oleh luhan "tapi noona kenapa kau tahu nama ku?"

"ah itu dari name-tag yang ada di jas mu, ini dan terima kasih sudah menolong ku" ucap luhan menyodorkan paper bag yang berisi jas sekolah sehun, sehun masih belum menerima jasnya

"apa kau mencucinya?" tanya sehun sambil memicingkan mata, cuiriga. "hah? Tentu aku mencucinya, setidaknya aku tahu rasa terimakasih" ucap luhan galak dia di sepelekan dia tidak akan membuat pakaian sehun kotor dia bisa dan mampu mencucinya.

"aiiish kenapa di cuci, nanti harum tubuh noona hilang" ucap sehun ikut kepancing dan dia keceplosan permisa membuat keduanya kini memiliki wajah yang sama merah karena malu.

"apa? dasar pervert..!" ucap luhan marah untung mereka sadar mereka di bus dan tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain.

"ani ma-maksudku aku bisa mencucinya sendiri eehm.." ucap sehun gugup yang diakhiri deheman bersikap cool kembali

"ya sudah kalu begitu terima ini" sehun masih belum menerimanya dia malah memberikan tatapan tajamnya

"tidak mau, ingatkan aku, aku membukanya dan mengikatkan ini ke pinggang noona, jadi nonna harus memakaikan untuk ku" ucap sehun memberikan wajah merajuk

"dasar kekanak-kanakan, memangnya siapa yang menyuruh mu mebukanya dan mengikat ke pinggang ku?"balas luhan tidak perduli

"kan aku menolong mu agar terhindar dari tatapan lapar orang satu bus, dan ingat, kalau yang indah itu jangan di umbar" ucap sehun menegaskan tapi efeknya luhan memerah, bukan malu tapi dia merona, darahnya berdesir ketika sehun mengatakan bagian tubuhnya indah, tidak ingin salah tingkah dia mengambil jas dan memakaikan pada sehun, memang sedari tadi sehun hanya memakai kemeja sekolahnya, sambil menghindari tatapan dari sehun luhan dengan cepat menyudahi aksi memakaikan jas untuk pemuda yang berlagak bocah. Sambil menahan senyumnya sehun merasa menang melihat rona merah di pipi luhan, astaga kalau kai melihatnya chessy begini pasti kai hitam itu akan mual sepuluh kali untuk hari ini saja, padahal kai dengan kekasihnya kyungso lebih membuat sehun mual dan muak.

"tidak ingin merapikan dasiku sekalian noona?" Tanya sehun menaik turun kan alisnya tampan membuat luhan menatapnya.

"agar belajar menjadi istri yang cerdas" biskan itu jelas saja membuat luhan menegang dan merona dengan mata rusanya yang terbuka lebar dan dia benar-benar dia buat membeku oleh bocah satu ini.

'astaga ayaaaah ibuuu tolonglah anak mu ini, di gombal bocah pagi-pagi membuat jantungku tidak sehaaaatt.. ah tapi aku suka rasanya' batin luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

AN: cuss... yang baper yang baper mijon nya mijon untuk pereda haus.. haus kasih sayang..

huwaaaa author suuek , maafkan daku, aku emang suek aduh ngefeel gak sih moment nya HUNHAN?

belom ya ternyata yaudah besok dibanyakin lagi..

oh ya sorry ya kalo banyak typo dan mau kasih info sedikit minggu depan gak update tetap di tunggu ya..

coz author ujian dan ini juga di sempetin update..

oke deh terimaksih atas reviewnya dan maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu, sekali lagi kalian itu kesayangan ky,

seneng deh kalo kalian suka sama cerita ky.. oke deh cukup sekian cuap cuap nya sini tiuuum dulu... ummmuuaaach:*


	4. Chapter 4

Most love

…

Main pair : Oh Sehun, XI Luhan a.k.a Kim luhan, and other member EXO

…

This is HUNHAN fanfiction GS

Chap 4

Seorang pria remaja masuk ke sekolah dengan berlari dan sekali-kali melompat dengan bahagianya, seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan hadiah kenaikan kelasnya, belum lagi senyum tampannya yang menunjukan semua gigi putihnya,yang jarang terlihat membuat semua orang percaya dia sedang dalam mood yang baik.

"sehuuuuuun… oh sehuuuun" panggil seseorang membuat langkah sehun berhenti saat memasuki koridor sekolah

"oh kai.. annyeong" sapanya ramah, memberikan senyum tampannya, yang membuat kai menatap ngeri sekaligus jijik

"hoho ada apa dengan mu oh sehun?" Tanya kai 'pasti karena perempuan moodnya baik, apa mungkin semalam dia habis melepas perjakanya' batin kai

"ada apa?" Tanya sehun bingung tapi masih memeberikan senyum mentarinya

"kau mengerikan, apa yang membuatmu bahagia begini? Apa kau sudah melepas perjaka mu? Atau semalam kau mendapat pelacur yang masih perawan?"

Taak.

Sial sekali bagi kai, kena jitakan dari tangan lembut sehun.

"hentikan omongan dan pikiran mesum mu, aku tidak seperti mu, dan kenapa memang kalau aku dalam mood yang baik, dan asal kau tahu mood ku berubah jelek bertemu dengan makhluk hitam seperti mu" ucapnya sarkas

"kan aku hanya mengira kalau kau sudah tidak perjaka, hanya surge dunia sepert itu sehun-ah yang membuat orang bahagia"ucap kai sambil berjalan mengikuti sehun yang mulai malas berbicara dengan kai

"bukan hanya seperti itu kebahagian di dunia ini kai, cinta juga bisa membuat orang bahagia, lalu apa kau hanya meniduri kyungsoo demi kebahagian mu?"

"aaiiish kau tahu aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya aku akan menjaga dia tetap utuh sampai kami nanti menikah, asal kau tahu albino" amuk kai karena membawa bawa kyungso pacar tercintanya.

"kau benar cinta membuat dunia indah dan yang merasakan cinta akan bahagia jadi….? Apa sohib ku ini sedang jatuh cinta" ucap kai menyelidik, membuat sehun seketika berhenti dan menatap intens mata kai, tangan sehun bergerak kearah pipi kai, membuat kai dahinya menyerit bingung

"kau benar aku sedang jatuh cinta, rasanya sangat menyenangkan kai, dan kau tahu siapa yang ku cintai?" pertanyaan sehun hanya dihadiahi gelengan oleh kai membuat sehun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kai sayang membuat kai merinding

"lihat mata ku, bayangan orang yang ada di mata ku, adalah orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta" ucap sehun menahan tawanya, sementara kai memajukan wajahnya dengan polos dan melihat ke dalam mata sehun

"bajingan aku masih normal aaiiish menjijikan sekali kau oh sehun brengsek" umpat kai kesal melepas kedekatan mereka dan berjalan duluan

"hahaha dasar si hitam bodoh" gelak sehun

"sehun.." suara husky seorang pria menyadarkan ketawa sehun, memebuat sehun berhenti dan berbalik melihat orang yang memanggilnya

"aiiish membuat mood ku berubah buruk" gumam sehun lalu berbalik ingin pergi meninggalkan pria tadi

"sehun tunggu kenapa kau tidak pu-"

"hentikan.. jangan merasa akrab dengan ku, aku menghargai mu disini karena kau guru disini, dan dengar ya, jangan pernah memanggil namaku" ucap sehun berjalan cepat meninggalkan pria itu

"masihkah kau membenci ku sehunie?"gumam pria tadi.

.

.

.

Usai istirahat semua siswa menuju ke kelas masing-masing, termasuk sehun kai dan pengikutnya yang lain mereka bubar dan kembali kekelas , sehun berjalan dengan angkuh sampai beberapa gadis menghentikan langkahnya.

"sehun sunbae aku membuatkan tart banana, ku harap kau menyukainya" ucap gadis yang memegang kue tart-nya yang di dukung oleh teman-temannya yang lain, sehun tersenyum menerimanya dan membuka bungkus kue tersebut mencolek sedikit

"hmm enak, apa kau yang membuatnya?"Tanya sehun ramah. Sehun adalah idola sekolah, walaupun dia terkesan bengis dan arogan terhadap musuh, tapi tidak kepada makhluk yang namanya wanita, apapun jenis wanitanya, cantik, jelek, baik, busuk, polos, atau nakal sehun akan menghargai wanita itu, sehun juga selalu mengajarkan pada anak buahnya, kalau boleh kasar terhadap musuh tapi tidak pada wanita. Sikap dan sifatnya yang seperti itu semakin membuat wanita tergila-gila padanya. Tapi tidak dengan sehun dia hanya menghargai belum tentu bisa mencintai, setiap fans nya mengajaknya berkencan, pasti sehun akan menolak dengan lembut tapi tegas membuat gadis itu paham sehun tidak menyukainya dan hanya sekedar menghargainya.

"iya sunbae aku yang membuatnya" jawab gadis itu, dan sehun tersenyum sambil mencolek kembali krim manis tart itu.

"terimakasih, tapi aku tahu kau tidak membuatnya, tekstur krimnya kasar dan memiliki butiran kayu manis sebagai penghangat ini adalah ciri khas Haven cake and desert, toko itu buka setiap hari, buka mulai dari 2 siang sampai malam hari, dan itu adalah toko cake langganan ku, kau membelinya disana kan gadis?" tanya sehun membuat gadis itu terkejut dan mengangguk, teman-teman gadis itu pun ikut terkejut, beda dengan kai dia menyeringai.

"terimakasih sekali lagi, lain kali belikanlah yang rasa coklat" ucap sehun santai lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis-gadis itu, kai juga menyeringai dan mengikuti sehun

"waah kau memang desert mania, hahaha gadis itu sampai terkejut"

"hmm aku sangat peka kai terhadap rasa"

"iya hanya rasa makanan tapi tidak pada perasaan gadis-gadis yang menyukai mu, bagaimana bisa di antara banyak gadis tidak satu pun yang kau ajak berkencan"ucap kai

"ada kai, dan dia yang membuat mood ku baik hari ini" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum menunjukan eyesmilenya dan mendongakan wajahnya ke langit langit

"siapa hun?" Tanya kai bingung

" _noona hello kitty yang cantik.. I need parfume… I need tuxedo.. I need tie.. I need her smile.. I need her love.. I need her kiss_ " ucap sehun sambil bernyanyi lagu karangannya sendiri sambil berjalan masuk kekelas

" and you need her in your bed, astaga makin gila.. dan apa-apaan dia ingin berkencan tapi memakai tuxedo, dia mau berkencan atau ke acara penobatan saham,kuno sekali" gumam kai kesal.

Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan hanya senyum-senyum sambil mengerakan kepalanya imut kekiri dan kekanan mencolek sedikit tart tadi dan memejamkan matanya membayangkan janji kencannya dengan noona hello kittynya beberapa jam yang lalu

Flashback

"tidak ingin merapikan dasiku sekalian noona?" Tanya sehun menaik turun kan alisnya tampan membuat luhan menatapnya.

"agar belajar menjadi istri yang cerdas" sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi luhan.

"tidaaaak.." ucap luhan galak menahan debaran jantungnya, dengan nafas tersenggal dia berteriak di dalam bus, dan mereka berdua tidak peduli, sehun yang tersenyum menang melihat wajah merah luhan, sedangkan luhan yang notabenya memang orang yang tidak peduli.

"hahaha kenapa harus berteriak noona"

".."

"noona kenapa diam?" panggil sehun menyentuh kulit lengan putih luhan sedikit dengan satu jari telunjuk *ting* begitu bunyi imajinasi jari sehun saat menyentuh kulit luhan, tapi luar biasa efeknya terhadap tubuh luhan, terasa oleh luhan jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat dan semua darah rasanya mengalir cepat dan hangat, terutama pada bagian dadanya sehingga menimbulkan perasaaan sesak, pada dada nya. Luhan mencoba menetralkan dirinya, tidak bisa, tapi dia harus menghentikan kejailan sehun, luhan memberikan tatapan horror nya pada sehun, membuat sehun yang tadinya tersenyum lebar, langsung merasa canggung dan mengehentikan senyum tampan tapi bodohnya.

"terimakasih untuk bantuan mu semalam" ucap luhan sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya

"maaf aku tidak bisa menerima permintaan terimaksih noona" ucap sehun tegas membuat luhan kembali menoleh padanya, 'apa aku melakukan kesalahan?, ada apa lagi dengan anak ini?' batin luhan

"maksud mu?"

"berkencan, berkencanlah dengan ku maka aku akan menerima ucapan terimakasih mu noona" ucap sehun santai, santai? Bohong jantung sehun juga berdegup sama kencangnya dengan luhan, tenggorokannya rasanya kering sehingga berdehem beberapa kali, luhan belum menjawab, sehun takut di tolak bibirnya benar-benar terasa kering sejak pernyataan untuk mengajak berkencan tadi di deklarasikan, berulang kali sehun menjilat bibirnya, tetap kering dia melihat luhan yang sedang terdiam, entah terkejut atau memang bodoh untuk menjawab tapi itu membuat sehun geram dia ingin mengigit keimutan luhan yang sedang berfikir dan mengerjapkan mata rusanya berulang-ulang.

"eehm..bagaimana noona?" Tanya sehun mengorbankan harga dirinya lagi

Luhan yang kaget karena pertanyaan sehun lagi akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya, yang sejak tadi tertunduk memikirkan ajakan sehun, matanya berkaca-kaca

"ke kencan ?" Tanya luhan terbata

"mm" sehun mengangguk sambil menunjukan senyumnya, luhan meneteskan air mata membuat senyum sehun hilang, sehun bingung kenapa noona hello kitty nya menangis

"kenapa hmm?" Tanya sehun sambil mengusap air mata luhan

"kalau noona tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan nangis ya.. aku kan Cuma ngajak kencan, bukan terjun ke jurang" ucap sehun masih mengelus sayang surai lembut luhan

"aku.. hiks belum pernah di ajak kencan hiks" jawab luhan masih sesenggukan, 'hah? Cuma itu kenapa harus nangis, haha imutnya, di ajak kencan aja nangis, gimana di ajak kawin eh nikah maksudnya' batin sehun senyum sambil terus nenangkan luhan. Selama ini memang gak ada yang berani ngajak luhan kencan, sekalinya mereka suka mereka pada ngajak pacaran dan berakhir di rumah sakit, pcaran aja gak pake kencan-kencan dulu, jadi sekalinya di ajak kencan luhan nagis terharu.

"jadi mau kan kencan sama sehun, noona?" Tanya sehun yang di hadiahi anggukan malu-malu luhan, sehun tersenyum karena jawaban imut luhan

"tapi sehun kamu belum tahu nama aku kan?" Tanya luhan yang di hadiahi kerutan oleh sehun

"nama ku…"

.

.

.TBC

eh? TBC lagi ya..? hahaha *ketawa setan terus digampar readers

maafin yak biarkan author yang nista ini bernafas sebentar, ini tuh baru selesai ujian terus baru sembuh juga dari sakit..

sakit? sakit hati maksudnya huehue.. gak profesional banget ya,,, mm maaf yah buat semua, aku gak tau ada yang masih nunggu ff ini atau kagak, ff ini emang gak berbulan bulan si hiatusnya tapi hiatusnya dari tahun semalam udaah lah ngomong apaan sih aku, sekali maaf selesai ini bakal update kaya biasa kok, oh ya karena gak ada yang nanya aku itu line 97 jadi kalo ada yang berasa muda dari aku manggilnya kakaq aja yah pakai qolqolah. nah kalau ada yang di atas aku umurnya bisa panggil dedeq lah jadiin dedeq gemes juga boleh, *somplak#mode#on

maaf keun aku ya.. oke besok lanjut lagi annyeong :*


	5. Chapter 5

Most love

…

Main pair : Oh Sehun, XI Luhan a.k.a Kim luhan, and other member EXO

…

This is HUNHAN fanfiction GS

.

CHAP 5

 _"jadi mau kan kencan sama sehun, noona?" Tanya sehun yang di hadiahi anggukan malu-malu luhan, sehun tersenyum karena jawaban imut luhan_

 _"tapi sehun kamu belum tahu nama aku kan?" Tanya luhan yang di hadiahi kerutan oleh sehun_

 _"nama ku…"_

.

.

.

"Sehun nama ku adalah-"

"aku sudah tahu nama noona , nama noona adalah noona hello kitty kesayangan ku hehe" ucapan luhan di potong oleh perkataan unfaedah sehun yang berdampak pada wajah luhan yang tadinya merona kini jadi datar.

"nama apa itu, bukan itu bukan namaku, nama ku adalah lu-"

"sstt sudah sudah itu panggilan kesayangan ku untuk mu noona, jadi aku akan memanggil mu itu saja, kau punya nomer ponsel, ayo kita bertukar" ucap sehun beraegyo membuat luhan mau tidak mau luluh karena memang sudah luluh

"mm ini nomer ponsel ku berada di panggilan cepat nomer satu, karena aku lihat panggilan nomer satu belum terisi" ucap sehun sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada luhan

"kenapa nomer mu yang mengisisnya?, itu untuk kekasih ku"

"noona sudah punya kekasih memangnya?" membuat sehun sedikit takut, takut kalau luhan punya kekasih

"tidak punya" dengan suara rendah luhan menjawab

"yasudah kalau begitu, sebentar lagi kan akan punya , makannya aku isi di nomer satu" ucap sehun santai

"memangnya siapa yang akan menjadi pacar ku?" Tanya luhan masih belum mengerti

"tentu saja pria tampan yang mempesona ini, yang akan menjadi kekasih noona"

"-_-" 'sudah ku duga berlanjut cerita dengannya, membuat perut ku terasa di gelitik, ini sebenarnya apa, kenapa wajah ku terasa panas karena gombalannya'

Melihat luhan yang memerah sehun tersenyum lagi

"baiklah di halte tempat kita berjumpa tadi , kita akan bertemu disana sepulang aku sekolah, dan kita akan memulai kencan pertama kita, bagaimana noona?"

"mm sehun bagaimana kalau kita jangan sebut ini kencan, hanya traktir makan saja ya?"

"baiklah apapun itu bentuknya kan kita akan jalan bersama juga, itu yang terpenting dari segalanya"

Tepat sasaran sekali lagi wajah luhan blushing karena perkataan chessy dari sehun. Dan sehun hanya tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan

'bagiku wajah mu yang memerah itu semakin cantik dan akan menjadi vitamin untuk hari ini, dan tentu aku kan merindukan vitamin ku setiap hari' batin sehun dalam hati

.

.

.

Flashback Off

Luhan sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, melihat keadaan Myungso yang berangsur membaik membuat Luhan tenang. Luhan menunggu di helte seperti janjinya dengan Sehun, ya janji yang janjinya hanya acara 'makan' saja, luhan menunggu sambil berdiri menunggu di depan halte, entah bagaimana perasaan Luhan sekarang rasanya dia ingin sekali pergi dari halte itu, karena sedari tadi keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengingat bagaimana janji nya dengan Sehun, teus membuat jantungnya bekerja secara aneh, dia berdetak lebih cepat, dan Luhan sungguh tidak bisa mengontrol hai itu.

Tin..tin sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron Super Sport berhenti tepat di depan luhan berdiri, semua mata orang yang ada di halte melihat indah mobil sport hitam itu, salah satu mobil termahal di dunia dan masih dalam jajaran mobil tercepat nomer satu sekarang, astaga siapa yang mengendarainya

'ya tuhan itu buggati veyron, astaga aku ingin naik, bahkan teman ku yang di belanda saja belum memiliki ini, dan sekarang malah ada orang korea yang menjadikan ini sebagai transportasinya, ya tuhaaan aku ingin sekali naik tapi siapa orang ini?' batin Luhan yang terus menjerit ingin menaiki mobil milik Sehun

Sehun?

Ya itu si sexy, mobil sehun yang baru keluar dari bengkel kris, ini adalah mobil kesayangan Sehun.

"Se..Sehun?" luhan terbatah melihat sehun keluar dari mobil itu dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, dan berjalan ke arahnya, ya tuhan gagah sekali, tapi tunggu kalian harus tau bagaimana pakaian sehun di kencan pertamanya, dia hanya memakai T-sirt oblong hitam, dengan masih memakai celana sekolahnya yang berwarna tortilla (perpaduan warna coklat dan cream), Sehun punya alasan kenapa dia memakai pakaian ini dan tidak prepare seperti yang sudah dia rencanakan yang juga dapat bimbingan dari Kai, dia mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari Choi Saem guru fisikanya, dia harus menyiapkan diri karena nilainya terus merosot turun. Dan apa yang dia kenakan malam ini adalah yang terbaik semampunya, dia hanya mengganti seragam nya saja dan sialnya itu tetap tampan

"hai noona, sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Sehun menyapa, sementara Luhan masih diam seperti terkena pancaran bias ketampanan Sehun.

"noona ayo kita berangkat" ucap Sehun memberikan sedikit dorongan di tubuh mungil Luhan, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan akan diam karena masih terpana dia maklum, maklum? Iya dia maklum dengan ketampanan dirinya sendiri yang melumpuhkan semua wanita, dan Luhan adalah korban ke sekian juta, dan juga beruntung tentunya.

"mmm Sehun, kita makan di kedai ramyeon baba saja, dari sini kau bisa belok ke kiri" ucap Luhan yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil, dan Sehun yang juga baru menaiki mobil

"oke, tapi…" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan, jelas membuat tubuh Luhan menegang, dia takut kalau kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. 'apa-apaan ini?, kenapa da mendekat?, Jangan jangan dia ingin mencium ku ha?, Mama ciuman pertama anak mu akan terjadi malam ini aaaaakkk' Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan memejamkan matanya, lalu dia berpikir lagi 'astaga kenapa harus takut, bodoh kau Luhan kau akan di cium dengan laki-laki berwajah sangat tampan, di mobil keren yang menjadi impian mu haha just nikmatin Luhan yo nikmati dan bersyukur' monolog luhan yang terus berlanjut dalam sekejap, tapi tidak dengan Sehun sebenarnya dia hanya..

Klek..

"kita akan kesana kalau noona memakai sabuk pengaman dulu" ucap Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusuk rambut Luhan sayang, membuat Luhan yang sudah berhalusinasi ingin dijamah membuka matanya.

"te te terimakasih" ucap Luhan merutuki kegagapannya 'come on Lu gagap mu tidak elit sekali fiuh' batin nya lagi.

.

.

.

"aku ingin bubble taro dan fried chees potato" ucap luhan memesan.

"aku ingin bubble coklat saja" ucap sehun memesan di meja pemesanan, selanjutnya luhan dan sehun mencari tempat duduk di pinggir jendela kaca yang besar, yang menghadapkan mereka dengan pemandangan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang

"ah pesanannya sudah siap aku ambil dulu ya noona" ucap sehun bangkit mengambil pesanan dan dibalas anggukan oleh luhan.

Mereka menikmati makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan, kini semuanya berjalan indah, sehun merasakan kenyamanan saat melihat tawa yang luhan keluarkan dia bisa ikut tersenyum dan tertawa karena senyum dan tawa luhan juga dia sangat menikmati wajah indah luhan, sehun merasakan ini jangan pernah berakhir, kalau dia memiliki kekuatan seperti anak-anak EXO maka dia akan rela mengemis pada Tao EXO untuk meminjamkannya kekuatan untuk mengehentikan waktu, waktu saat dia melihat luhan tertawa, melihat luhan tersenyum cantik dan terkadang sedikit menggerutu tentang hari ini, dia ingin mengehentikan waktu saat bersama luhan, saat bersama vitaminnya.

"menikmatinya?" Tanya sehun pada luhan

"mmm" luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput bubblenya.

"kau menyukai bubble juga sehun-ah?" Tanya luhan sambil mengunya bubblenya.

"iya noona sangat menyukainya apalagi yang rasa coklat"

"pantas sedari tadi kau tersenyum, bahagia sekali"

"hu?" Tanya sehun bingung

"haha dari tadi kau terlihat bahagia, ternyata kau sangat menyukai bubble" ucap luhan menjelaskan

"ooh tidak, apa noona yakin aku bahagia hanya karena bubble?"

"ten..eh sepertinya begitu" ucap luhan, sehun hanya tersneyum lalu menyambut tangan luhan yang ada di sisi meja dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut membuat luhan membolakan matanya.

"ani noona, itu karena aku menikmati minum kesukaan ku dengan mu noona"

"…"

"noona aku sangat menyukai, waktu ini, masa sekarang, keadaan ini, situasi ini, aku sangat menyukai dan sangat bahagia ketika aku menghabiskan dengan wajah indah noona" sehun berucap dengan lancar, sehun belum pernah bicara seperti ini untuk wanita mana pun, karena dia bukan perayu ulung tapi melihatnya begini dia seperti seorang perayu dan luhan hanya merona

"noona aku.."

'tidak.. tunggu ap..apa dia mau confess ke aku.. hue hue jangan sekarang lah kan belum kasih kejutan.. ih sabar dikit kek hun' batin luhan lagi

"enggak.. in..ini udah jam 9 malam hun, kita pulang aja yuk.."

"tapi noona" -_- ngancurin suasana aja sih, apa dia tahu ya kalo aku mau nembak dia. Apa dia gak suka kalo aku ngomongin perasaan, jadi ceritanya udah di tolak sebelum perang nih'

Ngelihat muka sehun yang mulai datar peke nyebikin bibir nya kebawah luhan tahu sehun lagi bad mood jadi luhan cari alasan

"yaudah ayok kita pulang, kalau kamu gak mau nganter juga gak apa-apa, aku bayar dulu"

*Luhan emang gak peka banget yah.. prince nya lagi ngambek malah makin di tinggal

Luhan bangkit mau ke kasir dan ngelakukan pembayaran, dan sehun dengan gerakan malesnya mulai ngambil kacamata dan kunci mobilnya di ngikuti luhan sambil mikir

'ah iya mungkin noona tau aku mau nyatain perasaan aku ke dia, dan dia nganggap ini terlalu cepat aja kali, aah aku harus lebih sabar dapetin hati noona hello kitty ku, seenggaknya aku harus bisa terus selalu sama dia'

Waktu sehun sampai di depan meja kasir di samping luhan

"noona aku.."

"gak usah sehun aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" belum sempat sehun nyatain niatannya, luhan jadi aneh sebenernya luhan kenapa, belum lagi luhan yang buru-buru ninggalin kedai bubble itu membuat sehun kaget dia beneran lagi di hindari.

"noona tunggu kenapa buru-buru sih?"

"hun, aku udah di tungguin ayah sama mama" ucap luhan memberi alasan

"iya makannya itu aku anterin aja ya" ucap sehun terus memegang luhan, luhan yang bingung kenapa jantungnya terus berdetak, membuat dia panik dengan tatapan sehun, dia gak tu kenapa harus ngehindar dari sehun tapi otaknya memang lagi nyuruh dia untuk nolek semua tawaran laki-laki yang buat pikiran dan jantungnya bekerja secara kebalik. Selagi matanya sibuk mencari alasan dan badannya yang mengelak untuk di sentuh dia ngeliat orang yang udah lama gak dia lihat, tubuh itu masih akrab di matanya itu.. Park Ryi Yeong sunbae luhan dulu, luhan dulu sangat menyukai orang itu, dan orang itu tahu kalau luhan menyukainya dan memainkan operasaan luhan sampai luhan mengetahuinnya dan membencinya, luhan ingin menggantung orang itu di ring basket sekolahnya agar semua tahu, tapi baekhyun bilang itu hal bodoh karena akan semakin membuat luhan malu, balas dendam luhan akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya karena dia yang membenarkan bahwa hatinya terluka karena orang berengsek seperti orang itu, luhan kini bertemu lagi dengannya dan menatap jijik orang itu.

"kau kan..?" park ryi yeong itu memastikan, tubuh luhan menegang dia seketika terus menggenggam tangan sehun berlindung sedikit di tubuh tinggi sehun, sehun yang melihatnya hanya menyeritkan dahi.

"maaf sepertinya kau salah orang dan aku sibuk" ucap luhan yang lengsung menghalangi tubuh sehun.

"tidak mungkin aku salah orang dan kau lagi sibuk apa? Kau sedang berdiri disini" ucap park ryi yeong itu menyepelekan luhan

"aku sedang sibuk bercumbu dengan kekasih ku" ucap luhan berbalik ke hadapan sehun dan..

CHUUU~ langsung mencium bibir sehun.

Mencium ? ayolah itu hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sehun, luhan itu amatir soal seperti itu.

Sehun bingung tidak tahu apa-apa, dia terkejut dengan kecupan mendadak dari bibir luhan, sehun masih merasakan bibir luhan menempel di bibirnya, samar samar dia mendengar suara orang yang menyapa noona hello kittynya.

"mungkin memang aku salah orang" dan park ryi yeong itu pergi, meninggalkan sehun dan luhan.

Luhan ingin menjauhkan dan melepaskan bibirnya yang saling menempel tapi dengan cepat sehun menahan tengkuk luhan, luhan terkejut dan membolakan matanya saat sehun terus melumat bibirnya, sehun terus meraup sebisa bibirnya, seperti bibir luhan amat sangat manis dan dia akan mati kalau melepaskan bibir manis itu, dia terus menciuman luhan sampai orang-orang yang juga berjalan melewati mereka hanya tersenyum malu, ada juga yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan sehun tidak peduli dia terus melumat bibir manis luhan, melihat luhan yang pasif, sehun menggigit bibir luhan untuk memberikan akses lidah nya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertarung lidah dengan luhan. Ya tuhan ingatkan mereka, mereka masih di tempat umum, luhan yang sudah kehabisan napas akhirnya memukul pelan dada sehun, dan sehun dengan tidak relanya melepaskan ciumannya, membersihkan saliva yang keluar di sudut bibir luhan.

"hah hh apah yang hah kau lakukan sehun-ah?" Tanya luhan yang masih terengah, sehun hanay tersenyum mendekatkan tubuhnya dan merangkul leher luhan, dan mendekatkan ke telinganya dan berucap.

"mewujudkan perkataan noona, itu baru bercumbu, bukan seperti apa yang noona laku kan tadi" sehun menyeringai dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari luhan. Dan luhan hanya cengok melihat sehun yang tersenyum tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

Ciaaattt... akhirnya up lagi, seneng liat review kalian banyak juga yang nyari ff ini, pake ada yang nanyain kemana aja. aduh berasa kaya pacar yang sering ngilang (apaan sih) abaikan.

sorry kalo banya typo bertebaran di ff aku, nih kalo lagi kangen sama kalian dan buru-buru pengen up hahaha..

oke deh ini aja dan segini aja dulu y sampai jumpa minggu depan lav yu..


	6. Chapter 6

Most love

…

Main pair : Oh Sehun, XI Luhan a.k.a Kim luhan, and other member EXO

…

This is HUNHAN fanfiction GS

Chap 6

Pagi hari sudah menyambut, scane terbagi dua oleh dua makhluk dari jenis adam dan hawa yang sedang berias di depan kaca, si pemuda Nampak ceria dengan menunjukan senyuman cerahnya membuat kamarnya bercahaya, sementara si gadis mm cantik sih tapi entah kenapa dia kurang bersemangat hari ini. Mereka, sehun dan luhan masih merapikan penampilan mereka dengan beda ekspresi. Apa yang terjadi.

"lu apa kau sudah siap sayang?"

"ah mama.."

"kenapa sayang ? kau terlihat seperti zombie pagi ini?"

"sudahlah ma lulu tidak ada niatan membuang tenaga, dengan membalas ejekan mama" ucap luhan merajuk

"lah mama kan hanya bertanya sayang? Kau kenapa bisa begini, apa kau tidak tidur karena mulai bersekolah, ada yang kau takutkan sayang?"

"ma, maaf tapi anak mu ini kim luhan yang tidak takut apapun, kecuali mama dan ayah, takut karena bersekolah?, haha bahkan aku TK saja tidak takut" ucap luhan memperingatkan mamanya

"ah iya kau kim luhan gadis cantik yang menakutkan itu"

"mama.."

"baiklah hahaha gadis cantik bilang sama mama kau begini, kalau bukan takut jadi apa?" tanya mama luhan lagi penasaran

' _sebenarnya anak mu ini gugup ma, bagaimana kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan pria yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertama anak mu ini maaa…_ ' batin luhan dalam hati, seketika wajah luhan menjadi merona karena memikirkan ciuman sehun yang membuat jantungnya berdetak secara menggila, dia hampir gila memikirkan ciuman sehun semalam dia benar-benar di beri kejutan oleh sehun, sehingga hadiah kejutan itu membuat luhan tidak bisa tidur satu malaman, dan berakhir seperti zombie di pagi hari.

"eum kenapa merona lu?" Tanya mama luhan menyadarkan luhan kembali

"ah tidak ma, hanya saja badan ku sedikit aneh, disini panas ma" ucap luhan bangkit meningglkan mamanya yang hanya menatap anaknya sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng , dia menuju ruang makan dan sarapan dengan hati masih berdegup.

"ini tidak adil, aku harus kembali membuat kejutan sesuai rencana" luhan bergumam dan mengakhirnya dengan smirk nya.

Sementara itu..

.

.

"ah apa sudah tampan?" ucap seorang pria di depan kaca, entah bertanya pada siapa dia, karena hanya ada dia yang ada di kamar itu.

"ah tentu Oh Sehun kau selalu tampan, sumpah demi hidung kai kau selalu tampan hahaha" oh ternyata sehun, dia berucap sendiri dan mulai gila, tapi kenapa?

"ah ya tuhan kenapa dengan diriku" sehun menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang, padahal dia tadi sudah berkaca tiga kali melihat seragamnya, tapi sekarang dia berlakon layak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, tanapa memikirkan seragamnya.

"apa karena noona hello kitty ku tersayang?, ya tuhan aku selalu jatuh pada pesonanya, dan dengan senang hati aku memberikan ciuman pertama ku pada noona cantik itu"

"Tuhan.. kau tahu kan aku bahagia, aku amat sangat bahagia, setidaknya biarkan aku memiliki wanita itu, wanita yang sedang aku pikirkan saat ini, biarkan dia menjadi alasan ku satu-satunya untuk bahagia tuhan, aku mohon amiin" do'a sehun setelahnya dia membuka mata dan mebawa tubuh sempurnanya bersiap ke sekolah.

.

.

"ah jadi kau nona kim luhan, siswa pindahan dari belanda?" Tanya guru kesiswaan

"benar pak"

"baiklah kalau begitu karena data diri anda sudah lengkap saya akan mengantar anda"

Sraak

"selamat pagi choi saem?, aku bawakan kopi untuk anda"

"ah park saem, waah terimakasih banyak park chanyeol-shi"

Luhan menoleh sedikit, dia hanya bisa melirik melalui ekor mata indahnya, siapa kiranya pria yang baru datang, ' _saem? Apa dia juga guru?, tapi hei dia terlihat masih sangat muda, dengan tubuh atletis bak model, harum yang benar benar seperti pria muda yang berkharisma_ '

"apakah dia siswa baru itu saem?"

"ah benar park saem , dia murid pindahan itu, ah kim luhan dia adalah park chanyeol songsenim, dia wakil ku, dia juga guru olahraga disini dan park saem bisakah anda membantu siswa kita ini ke kelasnya?"

"tentu saem, aku juga akan memulai kelasku, ayo kim luhan" ucap chanyeol

Luhan permisi dengan choi saem, dan berjalan mengikuti guru mudanya itu, dia ingin melihat wajah park saem ini, sepertinya namanya tidak asing, luhan pernah mendengar namanya, tapi dimana dan kapan. Saat terus memikirkan nama gurunya dan mengingat luhan terus berjalan sambil menunduk, chanyeol yang ingin melihat luhan menghentikan langkahnya yang berada di depan luhan dengan tanpa sengaja mereka bertabrakan, dan pandangan luhan tepat jatuh di mata hitam milik guru mudanya itu.

Deg.

' _tatapan mata itu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya_ '

satu detik

dua detik

tiga detik

empat detik

lim-

"ah maaf saem, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan ku" ucap luhan menunduk hormat merasa bersalah

"ah iya tidak apa-apa, ada yang sedang kau pikirkan kim luhan?" Tanya chanyeol

"eum..anu..itu..sa.. saem aku ingin.. ke toilet sebentar boleh?" luhan gugup tidak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, untung otak cerdas dan matanya bekerja sama secara baik, dia melihat toilet di koridor yang mereka lalui, dan jadilah hanya itu alasan luhan, tapi itu terlihat tidak buruk batin luhan.

"ah begitu baiklah, aku akan menunggu mu disini" ucap chanyeol

"ah te-teriamaksih park saem, maafkan aku merepotkan anda saem" luhan permisi yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman oleh luhan

'dia gadis itu kan.. gadis yang selalu bersama dia' batin chanyeol terdiam.

Tidak lama luhan di dalam kamar mandi dia benar-benar buang air kecil, apa dia gugup astaga anehnya, dan chanyeol masih terus menunggu luhan, dan terus menunggu sambil melihat kearah sepatu kulitnya.

.

.

.

"baek noona , benar ya myungsoo masuk rumah sakit?" ucap pemuda tampan berkulit putih seputih susu, dia sehun

"ah benar hun-ah dia mengalami kecelakaan " ucap baekhyun yang sambil terus berjalan bersama sehun dan pasangan kaisoo

Wait? Baekhyun? Sehun? Mereka saling kenal? Kalau kaisoo kan memang pacaran dari JHS, nah terus baekhyun, sehun? Oke bakal di jelasin.

Baekhyun, sehun kenal karena memang keluarga mereka saling mengenal, baekhyun pernah tinggal menjadi tetangga sehun di Busan sampai akhirnya baekhyun pindah ke seoul dan mereka bertemu kembali di JHS, pada saat itu luhan berada di jepang bersama keluarganya, luhan dan baekhyun adalah teman masa kecil, orang tua mereka juga adalah sahabat, mereka terus bersahabat walaupun hanya di TK dan primary school mereka bersama, setelahnya luhan tidak pernah mau satu sekolah dengan teman-temannya, sampai akhirnya dia di sekolahkan ke belanda. Dan mereka, sehun, baekhyun, kai, kyungsoo, sering bersama, dan mengobrol terkadang main atau pergi liburan bersama dan kadang bertemu hanya demi menemani kaisoo pacaran, seperti pagi ini, baekhyun yang menemani kai untuk jumpa di taman belakang untuk memakan bekal bawaan kyungsoo, dan sehun juga dapat rayuan untuk menemani kai, biasanya di selalu tidak peduli, tapi karena suasan hatinya sedang sangaaaat baik, dia mau menemani teman hitamnya itu. Sementara jongdae dan minseok dan myungsoo mengenal sehun setelah di SHS.

"tapi hun bagaimana kau tahu kalau myungsoo sedang di rawat?" Tanya kyungso yang tetap menyimak, walaupun sepanjang jalan tadi kai bermanja dengannya tanpa kenal tempat.

"ah itu hanya dengar dari seseorang?" ucap sehun tersenyum

"iya siapa hun?" Tanya baekhyun mulai malas dengan tingkah aneh sehun lagi, lagi? Iya lagi dia bertingkah sok misterius dengan senyum-senyum malu-malu nya dan itu sangat tidak pantas untuk wajah cool nya.

"dia no-"

"hun.. sehuuun" ucap seorang pria tinggi mneghampiri mereka

"astaga benar-benar merusak hari ku" gumam sehun tapi dapat di dengar baekhyun, baekhyun hanya memandang sehun diam dan memandang pria itu dengan tatapan bersedih tapi jantungnya tetap berdegup kencang untuk pria tampan itu.

"hun kenapa kau tida-"

"BERISIK" bentak sehun memotong ucapan pria itu. baekhyun, kai dan kyungsoo tahu apa sebab sehun marah melihat pria itu. mereka menatap canggung, semua melihat kearah sehun dan pria itu, tidak di koridor itu sepi, bahkan hanya ada mereka di sana, siswa lain sedang berada di kelas masing-masing menunggu guru mereka datang.

"hun maa-", "diam lah aku benar-benar muak melihat mu Park Chanyeol" ucapan pria itu kembali di potong sehun, dan orang itu adalah park chanyeol, guru muda yang menunggu luhan dan tidak sengaja bertemu sehun dan teman-temannya yang sedang berjalan, dia hanya ingin menyapa dan bertanya suatu hal, tapi sehun selalu dan masih saja benci melihatnya. Suasana menjadi tegang mereka terdiam saling berhadpan dan berpandangan, sehun yang memandang chanyeol muak, dan chanyeol yang menatap sehun sedih, dan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

Baekhyun hanya terus menatap chanyeol, pria yang ia cintai dengan tatapan sedih karena mendapatkan tatapan benci dari sehun, dan dia juga menatap sehun penuh rasa sedih, kai yang paham akan hal itu dan mengerti sehun paling tidak suka melihat ada orang yang tahu bagaimana dia membenci seorang park chanyeol, kai berusaha menarik baekhyun dan kyungso menjauh, memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua, kai tahu kalau mereka tidak akan mungkin berkelahi, kai tahu sahabatnya tidak akan mungkin mengeluarkan pukulannya untuk park cahanyeol, guru mereka. Baekhyun sebenarnya masih ingin disana berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi kai menarik nya, seakan tahu maksud kai dengan tidak rela dan perasaan khawatir baekhyun meninggalkan mereka, menuju kelas bersama kai dan kyungsoo.

Keduanya masih terdiam dan saling menatap, sehun yang terus memberikan kilatan mata yang diartikan chanyeol sebagai tatapan benci, dan chanyeol yang terus diam dengan wajah yang sulit sehun artikan maksudnya.

"sudahlah park, hentikan semua ini, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi guru ku, kembalilah ke tempat asal mu" ucap sehun dingin

"sehun aku.. ini tidak begitu sehun.. aku"

" sehun-ah kejutan.." teriak seorang gadis di belakang tubuh Park Chanyeol, yang tidak menyadari situasi yang terjadi, sebenarnya dia sadar tapi dia tidak peduli dan dia gadis itu adalah Noona hello kittynya..

Sehun yang melihat senyum cerah luhan benar benar kaget di tambah melihat luhan memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"noona.. kau.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Holaaa... up lagi, makin aneh gak sih ceritanya? , Chanyeol siapa ya? kok di benci sehun?, ini juga mau di bikin jadi konflik, oh iya makasih ya atas review kalian semua, aku terharu loh bacanya and semakin semangat buat nulis, tapi aku gak tau cerita aku buat aku kecewa atau enggak, intinya aku perlu tau juga tentang perasaan kalian baca ini so terus review ya readers kesayangan ku..

Exo menang lagi ya astaga memang bahagia banget karena idol kita emang pantas buat menanginnya, dan buat Exo-l tetap dukung exo ya walau pun di kabarin yang enggak-enggak ya kita tahu lah namanya juga fandom terbesar ada aja hetersnya kkk.. semangat Exo-l

WE ARE ONE.. EXO SARANGHAJA

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Most love**

…

Main pair : Oh Sehun, XI Luhan a.k.a Kim luhan, and other member EXO

…

This is HUNHAN fanfiction GS

 **CHAP 7**

"noona.. kau.." sehun yang terkejut masih membola kan matanya, tapi dia langsung sadar keberadaan chanyeol masih diantara dirinya dan luhan. Sehun yang tidak ingin luhan tahu dia kenal dengan Chanyeol hanya menarik lengan luhan dan membawanya ketaman, yang kepergian mereka hanya di perhatikan sosok tinggi nan tampan.

"ternyata kau masih membenci ku sehun-ah" gumam pria tadi, Chanyeol.

.

.

Saat sehun dan luhan masih berjalan di di koridor, luhan yang bingung di tarik oleh sehun menjauh dari guru yang akan mengantarkannya ke kelas barunya, menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik balik tangan sehun.

"sehun kenapa kau menarik ku?"

"kita perlu bicara noona"

"apa-apan ini?"ucap sehun dengan raut kebingungan

"kejutan" ucap luhan dengan senyum bahagianya, seketika sehun terdiam, astaga bibir itu, bibir yang semalam baru dia lumat dengan penuh cinta.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tik tak tik tak tik

Tiga-

"booom"

"astaga jantung ku" ucap sehun berteriak karena kaget. "apa-apan kau melamun, waktu di kasih kejutan" ucap luhan sambil terkekeh

"noona kau sungguh nekat" ucap sehun

"huh?" luhan bingung apa yang di maksud sehun, apa dia bersalah.

"kau menyamar? Astaga demi bertemu dengan ku?" ucap sehun lebay

Taaaak

"aduuuh/ rasakan" jidat sehun yang bersinar dan masih perawan yang dalam artian belum ada yang memukulnya seperti itu baru saja di sentil oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah noona hello kitty-nya.

"ya tuhan noona apa salah ku?"

"kau terlalu percaya diri Oh sehun"

"jadi kalau bukan karena ku, jadi sedang apa noona disini?"

"tentu saja aku ingin belajar, aku ini haksaeng sehun tampan"

"hah benarkah? kelas berapa noona? apa kita seumuran?" sehun menunjukan wajah cengoknya karena melihat luhan yang tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "bukankah kemarin noona tidak bersekolah?"

"itu aku baru kembali ke korea dan belum menemukan sekolah baru ku" ucap luhan menjelaskan.

"wah benarkah, aku terkejut noona ah salah karena kita seumuran, kau ku panggil hello kitty-ku saja ya" dengan wajah berbinar sehun kembali sesuka hati memberi nama panggilan untuk luhan dan luhan menatapnya datar dan bermonolog dalam hati.

'astag apa lagi ini, hei aku punya nama, nama ku itu luhan sehun, seandainya kau tahu nama ku pasti kau akan makin bahagia karena akan terus mengingat nama indah ku, ah tapi sebentar lagi para guru akan masuk kelas kenapa aku malah mengobrol, ah park songsenim aku melupakannya' luhan baru teringat, dia tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertamanya bersekolah.

"ah sehun aku harus masuk kelas, aku tidak boleh terlambat nanti kita bertemu lagi bye sehun" ucap luhan berbalik dan berlari, sehun hanya menggeleng heran melihat luhan sambil berteriak hati-hati,

"ah astaga aku lupa bertanya di mana kelasnya, ah tidak apa-apa nanti juga akan bertemu kembali" sehun tertegun sebentar memikirkan semua kejadian ini.

"astaga tuhan sangat baik dan langsung mengabulkan do'a ku, aku akan terus bertemu dengan kebahagiaan ku, buktinya tuhan membuatnya bersekolah dengan ku, ini hal yang sangat baik, terimakasih tuhan" ucap sehun lagi sendiri, dia bahagia tentu saja

Sementara itu luhan terus berlari di koridor berharap park saem masih disana menunggu luhan dan benar saja saat luhan berlari ke arah koridor tadi, dia bertemu dengan chanyeol.

"saem maafkan aku, anak tadi menarik ku"

"ah iya tidak apa-apa kim luhan, aku akan mengantar mu ke kelas mu"

"terimakasih saem karena sudah menunggu ku"ucap luhan menunduk dan mengikut ke arah chanyeol berjalan, chanyeol hanya balas tersenyum.

"kau mengenal oh sehun, kim luhan?" ucap chanyeol sambil terus berjalan

"ah it-itu saem dia dan aku bertemu di luar sekolah yah hanya sekedar kenal saem" jawab luhan

"ah begitu, bisakah kau lebih dekat dengannya luhan?" ucap chanyeol mengejutkan luhan sampai membuat luhan berhenti berjalan sambil memberikan tatapan yang sulit di artikan oleh chanyeol.

"ah begini kim luhan, sehun dulu anak yang sangat cerdas, aku tahu dia berteman baik dengan siapa saja dan juga tidak terpengaruh dengan temannya, tapi entah kenapa belakangan ini dia menjadi pemalas dalam pelajaran, jadi ada baiknya dia berteman dengan orang yang menarik perhatiannya dan bisa mengarahkannya, sepertinya dia tertarik pada mu kim luhan" ucap chanyeol menjelaskan.

"ooh begitu saem, tapi maaf sebelumnya saem, aku dan dia hanya saling mengenal, lagi pula urusan motivasi belajar siswa menurun itu tugas seorang guru kan?, apa sekarang saem sedang mengeluh kalau tidak sanggup menjalankan tugas?" ucap luhan dingin entah apa yang membuat luhan berucap berani seperti itu, notabenya luhan memang pemberani pada siapa pun, hanya saja dia sadar ada sesuatu antara sehun dengan guru mudanya ini, dia melihat semuanya saat dimana chanyeol dan sehun hanya berdua di koridor seperti saling menatap, ada persaingan dan kerinduan dari tatapan mereka.

"maaf aku hanya siswa baru, itu bukan urusan ku dan aku bisa mencari kelas ku sendiri, kelas 2 B kan?" luhan berjalan, melalui guru itu, dengan paras datar dan dingin, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu hanya saja dia penasaran tentang hubungan keduanya tapi bukan hak nya untuk bertanya saat ini, dan chanyeol hanya menatap luhan heran tapi matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan atas permintaannya pada luhan.

.

.

.

Di kelas 2B

"hei lihat siapa yang datang" ucap jongdae

"lulu kau di kelas ini?" Tanya baekhyun yang tadi hanya terdiam. Luhan memasuki kelas dia sengaja memilih kelas yang ada teman-temannya di dalamnya, ya baekhyun kyungsoo dan jongdae di kelas yang sama sementara minseok kelas 3. Baekhyun langsung memeluk luhan heboh, untung guru mereka belum datang , dia senang ada luhan di kelasnya jadi dia bisa duduk bersama luhan selama ini dia tidak punya teman karena siberisik jongdae duduk dengan kyungsoo.

"eum aku sengaja ingin berada di kelas yang sama dengan kalian"

"benarkah ? lalu apa kau berjalan sendiri ke kelas ini"

"tentu saja apa kau pikir karena kecantikan ku, aku harus di tandu dari depan gerbang?" Tanya luhan membalas omongan baekhyun

"haaiiish bukan itu maksud ku, apa kau tidak di antar guru kesiswaan"

"ah tidak tadi dia sibuk" ucap luhan menutupi kalau dia di antar oleh chanyeol dan mungkin menyingung perasaanya dengan ucapannya tadi.

"baiklah kau duduk bersama ku saja lu" ucap baekhyun dan luhan mengangguk.

"hei siapa ini?" ucap minho teman sekelas baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan luhan

"ah ini kim luhan kenalkan dia teman kami, dan baru bersekolah disini"

"ah begitu, hai aku minho, choi minho" ucap minho mengenalkan diri pada luhan

"hei minho hati-hati" jongdae menghentikan pergerakan mereka sebelum luhan menyambut uluran tangan minho.

"huh ada apa jongdae?"

"kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya, kalau kau terus menatapnya" ucap jongdae

"hahaha kau ini ada saja, yak ini hanya sambutan sebagai teman baru jongdae-ya" ucap minho dan menjabat luhan dan semuanya hanya tersenyum paham. Dan perkenalan di lanjutkan pada teman sekelas sampai guru mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

Bel sudah berhenti, menandakan jam pelajaran di hari pertam luhan sudah habis dan saatnya pulang, setealh kang saem keluar, semau siswa yang besiap pulang di kejutkan oleh segerombolan orang masuk kelas mereka kelas 2B.

"siapa yang bernama kim luhan" ucap yuta yang di ikuti sekumpulan anak yang memasuki kelas luhan, yuta adalah anggota geng mogui, dan itu adalah geng mogui yang luhan tidak tahu siapa mereka yang sedang mencarinya.

"hei apa-apan kau yuta, mamasuki kelas kami tidak sopan begitu" ucap jonghyun selaku ketua kelas luhan. Tapi jonghyun langsung ciut begitu melihat sehun dan kai masuk bersama anggota yang lain, dengan wajah arogan sehun yang selalu di tunjukannya pada musuhnya, sehun masuk dan sekilas melihat ke arah luhan dan tersenyum meberikan senyuman 'tenanglah, kami hanya ada urusan sebentar' kepada luhan, dan luhan hanya terdiam kenapa semua orang mencarinya. Sehun dan geng nya memang sedang mencari luhan dari kemarin, dan mereka baru dapat informasi kalau kim luhan mengurus kepindahan di sekolah mereka, batin sehun kalau luhan hanya ingin cepat datang ke ajalnya, tanpa dia tahu siapa luhan itu.

Dan minho yang melihat sehun dan kai sungguh tidak gentar, dia malah berani untuk menghadang pergerakan yuta yang di depan

"hentikan, dan keluarlah dari kelas kami"

"yak kami mencari luhan, mana bajingan itu" ucap taeyong yang berada di samping yuta, mereka berada di depan sehun dan kai seperti pion saja mereka.

"apa maksud mu, kau ingin kena hajar ya, memang geng mogui selalu membuat masalah, apa salah luhan memang? Dan kau sehun bawa anak buah mu keluar? " minho bertanya sekaligus menyuruh sehun dan anak buahnya keluar. Minho memang siswa yang cukup kuat tidak ada yang berani padanya walaupun dia bukan anak geng. Dan minho dan sehun tidak pernah akur dan akrab walupun mereka tidak pernah berkelahi.

Dan luhan yang hanya melihat itu terkejut, mereka geng mogui? Sehun adalah geng mogui? Luhan melihat ke sekitar kelas dan memperhatikan baekhyun dan kyungso yang terlihat biasa. Sementar di depan kelas suasana masih menegang

"hei luhan kau membuat masalah apa dengan geng mogui?" Tanya baekhyun yang sadar di perhatikan luhan, di berbisik dia takut juga melihat temannya yang sedang di cari begitu sementara minho yang terlihat melindungi luhan.

"sehun anggota geng mogui?" luhan tidak menjawab baekhyun dan bertanya balik sambil berbisik.

"astaga lu, kau tidak tahu sehun itu ketua geng mogui dan kau mengenal sehun dari mana?" Tanya baekhyun lagi sementara luhan hanya diam, dan kyungso yang juga penasaran mendatangi mereka

"lu kau lihat situasinya, apa yang kau perbuat sebenarnya lu?" ucap kyungso yang juga berbisik.

"dia membuat anak buah ku harus di rawat di rumah sakit, dan itu sebuah penghinaan untuk geng tekuat ku" ucap sehun, membuat luahn terkejut dan kecewa, dia membela gengnya batin luhan.

"apa? Kau pikir dia bisa melakukan itu, hei aku mengenal luhan tidak seperti itu" ucap jongdae yang tidak tahan melihat ulah sehun.

"jongdea-ya kau mengenalnya" ucap kai bertanya, sebenarnya dia ingin diam saja karena takut pacarnya marah, tapi dia penasaran, jongdae mengenalnya lalu kenapa dia dan sehun tidak mengenalnya sementara semua teman jongdae otomatis teman kyungso, pastilah kai dan sehun mengenal mereka semua.

"katakan berengsek dimana kim luhan itu, dia membuat hyung-ku di rumah sakit dan mendapat hukuman dari orang tua kami" ucap yuta yang memegang kerah blazer jongdae dan ingin menghajar jongdae yang sudah memejamkan mata, yuta sangat emosi dia membela kakaknya, ya salah satu pria yang di hajar kim luhan.

Duaagh..

Sehun terkejut melihat yuta yang terjatuh di lantai ada yang menendang yuta dan membuat yuta terjatuh di lantai dan meringis kesakitan, sehun dan semuanya masih terkejut dengan pergerakan cepat seseorang yang menendang yuta, dan sehun yang masih mengerjap mulai marah, dan menggerakan kepalnya kearah kaki yang masih menggantung di udara menunjukan paha indahnya terbalut rok dan ternyata itu noona hello kittynya.

"aku kim luhan" ucapnya menurunkan kaki nya.

"kau.."

"ya aku kim luhan, oh sehun, kau mencari ku bukan?"

"noona, ah maksud ku kau.. maksud mu ap-" ucapan sehun terpotong gerakan luhan menunjukan name tag yang ada di seragam sekolahnya.

"ternyata kau ketua geng dari 3 bajingan lemah yang baru ku hajar semalam" ucap luhan tersenyum remeh. Sehun marah sahabat sekaligus anak buahnya di hina begitu saja tapi dia bisa apa yang menghina adalah kim luhan dan dia gadis yang sehun sukai.

"bicara apa kau bajingan" ucap yuta kembali bangkit dan di hadiahi kembali oleh tendangan luhan.

"lihat sampah ini oh sehun dia masih muda, sayang dia mengikuti jejak hyungnya" 'dengan sombong luhan menginjak pelan tubuh yuta menahan yuta tetap di lantai yang masih meringis kembali merasakan sakit'. Semua orang kaget melihat luhan termasuk sahabatnya dan sehun sendiri yang tidak habis pikir, 'luhan begitu… keren' batin sehun tersenyum dalam hati tapi wajahnya masih menunjukan aura dingin.

"kau tahu bocah kenapa aku mengahajar hyung mu, harusnya kau yang kau sebut bajingan itu hyung mu bocah, melihat kau yang membelanya oh sehun tanpa kau tahu apa kesalahan mereka, aku juga berfikir kau adalah sampah" ucap luhan membuat sehun terkejut, lee taeyong yang melihat sehun, senior yang dia banggakan di hina dan tidak bisa menahan emosinya, dia jadi bergegas ingin memukul luhan tapi di halangin oleh lengan senior kesayangannya, ya sehun menghalangi taeyong.

"apa yang kau tuntut anak kecil? Aku berbaik hati memberikan uang dan memanggil ambulans setelah aku menghajar mereka, kau tahu kenapa aku menghajar mereka?, karena mereka membuat adik ku hampir lumpuh dan masih harus menjalani perawatannya di rumah sakit" omongan luhan kembali membuat mereka terkejut terutama sehun.

"ya oh sehun, tanpa kau ketahui anak buah mu menghajar kim myungsoo salah satu siswa disini, kau mengenalnyakan oh sehun?, dan kau lee taeyong, kim myungsoo itu sahabat mu kan, yah orang yang sedang kalian perjuangkan sekarang hampir membuat KIM MYUNGSOO LUMPUH..!" ucap luhan lagi sambil berteriak di akhir karena dia marah. Semuanya terdiam termasuk sehun, tapi yuta bangkit lagi dan berkata.

"sekejam itu kau harus menghajar hyung ku?"

"hei anak kecil kau harus lihat keadaan adik ku, dia lebih tragis dibanding hyungmu itu." ucap luhan marah

"hyung kenapa kau dia saja hyung? Ayo bela teman mu hyung, bela harga diri teman mu hyung" ucap yuta kepada sehun

"bily hyung dimarahi orang tua kami, karena kau menghancurkan motornya, apa kau tidak tahu?"

"huh kenapa aku harus peduli, sementara gara-gara motor itu dia menghanjar myungsoo, itu balasan"ucap luhan membalas omongan yuta.

"dan kau oh sehun, kau ketua geng kan, apa kau tidak pernah berfikir dan mengajari sopan santun pada anak buah mu, mereka menghajar seseorang seperti dia anjing karena masalah kecil"

"baiklah karena kau diam saja oh sehun dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau ingin mempertahankan harga diri sahabat mu kan, aku mengerti, aku akan mengganti motor sahabat mu dengan motor kesayangan ku, dan aku akan bersujud di hadapan mereka minta maaf" ucapan luhan membuat sehun terkejut.

"tapi dengan syarat kau bisa mengalahkan ku pada satu putaran balapan sepeda motor"

"tapi kalau kau kalah maka, serahkan motor mu dan minta maaflah pada myungsoo" ucap luhan final mengajak sehun berjabat tangan sambil memberikan tatapan marah pada sehun, dia marah dan kecewa melihat sehun yang ternyata adalah ketua geng dan dia tidak tahu kelakuan anak buahnya tapi dia berniat marah kepada orang yang menghajar anak buahnya.

"baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan alamat tempat kita bertanding, besok malam kita akan bertanding disana" ucap sehun terkesan lemah dan dingin menyanggupi tantangan luhan. Sehun menjabat tangan luhan dan berbalik pergi dalam keadaan diam. Sehun keluar dari kelas di ikuti anggota geng nya. Dn bergegs menuju markas mereka.

"JAEHYUN…" bentak sehun

Seorang pemuda yang sadar di panggil sehun dalam keadaan marah langsung menghadap ke sehun

"apa kau bodoh? Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu siapa itu kim luhan dulu sebelum membawa kami semua kesan brengsek" ucap sehun hampir melayangkan pukulannya ke jaehyun tapi di hentikan oleh dirinya sendiri

Aggrhhh..

Geram sehun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan markas mereka, yuta yang sadar apa yang terjadi pada ketuanya langsung bertanya pada kai, yang masih berada disana.

"sehun hyung kenapa hyung?"

"huh kau yuta? Memang dia kenapa ?" kai balik bertanya

"dia tidak biasanya marah seperti itu hyung, sehun hyung kenapa?"

"jaehyun kau kesini" 'ucap kai mengumpulkan jaehyun dan yuta'

"lain kali cari informasi lebih rinci, kau tahu sehun paling tidak bisa marah pada kaum perempuan, apa lagi perempuan itu adalah orang yang dia cintai"

"mwoo? Sehun hyung jatuh cinta pada kim luhan itu?" ucap jaehyun

"eum tanpa dia sadari, karena selama ini dia tidak mengetahui nama perempuan itu"

"jadi dia wanita yang membuat sehun hyung belakangan ini merasa bahagia, aku jadi meras bersalah, karena menempatkan sehun hyung pada posisi ini?" ucap yuta

"hei tadi kau sendiri yang marah minta keadilan dari sehun hyung" ucap jaehyun yang tidak terima.

"karena itu aku menyesal bodoh, sehun hyung kan jarang bahagia, malah baru ini jatuh cinta, tapi langsung di benci begitu sama orang yang di cintainya, aku juga merasa bersalah" ucap yuta memelas

"hei sudahlah lagi pula itu pertanggung jawaban sehun dan tanda persahabatn sehun untuk hyung mu" ucap kai yang di hadiahi anggukan paham dari kedua makne itu, mereka berlalu pergi meninggalkan kai.

"walaupun harus di benci orang yang kau cintai, semoga kau selalu bahagia setelah ini sehun-ah" gumam kai tersenyum lemah.

.

.

.

TBC

kaaan TBC lagi.. hai pake suap suap gak ya, gini aja deh singkat cerita banyak yang masih belum terkuat disini sih terkuak sil*et kali..

maaf telat up karena semalam author nikah eh seriusan? gak deng kakak author lagi nikah dan sibuk banget jadi gak bisa up dan allhamdulillah acarnya lancar, nah baru bisa up hari ini deh mian..

nah untuk cerita ke depannya sekedar pemberitahuan disini gak ada HUNBAEK, sehun sama baekhyun cuma berteman dan gsk ada cinta segitiga. aku juga gak tau apa konflik yang aku bawain bakal buat kalian seneng, yang pasti gak ada member EXO yang jadi orang ketiga tapi member boyband lain hahahha same ajin ye.. yaudah deh sekian cuap cuap gak jelasnya..

jangan lupa review ya.. saranghae buing buing..:*


	8. Chapter 8

Most love

…

Main pair : Oh Sehun, XI Luhan a.k.a Kim luhan, and other member EXO

…

This is HUNHAN fanfiction GS

CHAP 8

Seorang gadis cantik baru selesai membersihkan dirinya, dia baru pulang latihan boxing tadi bersama teman-temannya. Dia sedang merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin, di pandangnya cermin itu lekat menampilkan seorang pria yang selama ini di pikirkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun, pandangan gadis itu, Luhan. Kini tidak bisa di artikan dia hanya terdiam memandang kaca yang masih tergambar bayangan-bayangan Sehun, bagaimana pria itu tersenyum, bagaimana pria itu tertawa, bagaimana pria itu bahagia dan terlihat menyebalkan ketika mengganggunya, bagaimana pria tadi mengetahui siapa namanya, bagaimana raut wajah kecewa dan sedih Sehun tadi ketika menerima tantangannya.

"Kenapa dia menampilkan ekspresi seperti tadi?" Tanya Luhan ntah pada siapa, dia masih terus menyisir rambut indah panjangnya.

"mana mungkin, kalau dia bersedih, apa sebenarnya tidak mau bertanding dengan ku?"

"ah mana mungkin, ingat Lu, dia itu ketua geng dari 3 orang berandal itu, mana mungkin dia kecewa menerima tantangan ku, buktinya saja dia membela teman-temannya walaupun dia tahu teman-temannya salah."

"aku membencinya, aku menyesal menganggap dia tidak seperti pria lainnya, dia sama saja, sama bajingannya" ucap Luhan geram

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungso sedang makan di kantin melepaskan rasa lapar dan haus setelah tadi belajar setengah harian, sebenarnya yang hanya menikamati makanannya bukan ketiga gadis itu,melainkan orang lain di kantin itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungso sedari tadi hanya bersusah payah menelan makanannya karena memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Sehun dan teman-temannya di sudut kantin. Kyungso berinisiatif untuk membuat Luhan agar tidak seperti itu tapi berakhir dengan bentakan Luhan. Lalu mereka kembali terdiam.

"Lu-.. Lu ayo makan, jangan melihat mereka terus seperti itu" ucap Kyungso

"Soo kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan bajingan seperti Kai?" ucap Luhan sinis dan hanya di tanggapi oleh keterdiaman oleh Kyungso, tapi hal itu membuat Baekhyun jengah yang sedari tadi dia hanya membiarkan sahabatnya itu yang bertindak kekanak-kanakan.

"Luhan! Apa maksud mu berkata seperti itu?"

"eoh kenapa kau marah begitu baek? Aku hanya berbicara fakta kalau Kai adalah geng mogui maka dia juga bajingan sama seperti Sehun"

"atas dasar apa kau berbicara sepert itu Lu, apa kau punya bukti mereka bajingan?"

"ada Baek, ADA BUKTINYA ADALAH MYUNGSO , MYUNGSO yang juga adalah adikmu" ucap Luhan

"dan tidak hanya Myungso mereka juga anggota geng bukan, mereka sudah banyak melakukan kenakalan, membuat onar dan tentunya masih banyak lagi kan?" lanjut Luhan

"apa Sehun dan Kai yang menghajar Myungsoo? Apa mereka yang membuat Myungso celaka, mereka menerima umpatan bajingan mu hanya karena perbuatan yang di lakukan anak buah mereka tanpa sepengetahuan mereka? Dan bukan aku tidak peduli pada Myungso, aku peduli sangat peduli, tapi tidak seharusnya membuat masalah ini makin parah begini, kalau maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya kenapa kau harus membenci?" lawan Baekhyun

"bukan aku yang mencari mereka, mereka yang buktinya mencari ku, dan ingin menghajar ku atas perbuatan yang ku lakukan terhadap anak buah mereka Baek, dan ingatkan aku kalau Sehun sendiri yang menerima tawaran itu tanpa paksaan, itu artinya mereka membela kesalahan bajingan itu" ucap Luhan yang kini mulai memelankan suaranya, mungkin dia sedikit sudah sadar.

"itu karena kau selalu bertindak menggunakan kekerasan, sudah berapa kali aku bilang Lu, tidak semua permasalahan di selesaikan dengan kekerasan, dan Sehun melakukan itu karena dia sama seperti mu, membela sahabat yang di cintainya sampai akhir, Lu kau boleh marah pada orang yang menghajar Myungsoo tapi tidak ada alasan untuk mu membenci Kai apalagi Sehun. Kau tidak mengenal mereka Lu." Ucap Baekhyun mulai lirih dia menahan tangis karena melihat sahabatnya yang membenci sahabatnya yang lain.

"sudahlah nafsu makan ku hilang" ucap Luhan tidak peduli, dia pergi meninggalkan kantin, melihat itu seorang pria yang sedari tadi bertatap dingin dan lemah mengikuti Luhan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dia mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan pergi meninggalkan kantin mencari tempat yang lebih tenang dan sunyi, entah kenapa dia ingin menenangkan diri, dia tidak suka pembahasan seperti tadi, dia benci saat Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia itu kecewa pada Sehun, karena dia sempat percaya pada Sehun, kecewa Luhan juga sebenarnya membuatnya merasa aneh, kenapa dia begitu kecewa, kenapa dia begitu marah, kenapa dia begitu merasa seperti terkhianati, terkhianati karena Sehun tidak berada di pihaknya.

.

.

"Lu tunggu.." teriak Sehun menghenti kan Luhan, kini Sehun sudah dihadapan Luhan yang menatapnya tajam bertanya ada apa dalam isyarat matanya.

"Lu dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku bukan tidak mau bertanding dengan mu, aku sedang memohon agar kau mengijinkan aku tidak mengadakan pertandingan ini."

"kenapa?" ucap Luhan dingin

"begini Lu, aku tidak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa mu ketika kita bertanding nanti, aku tidak mau kau terluk-"

"ah jadi tuan Oh anda meremehkan ku?, kau menganggap aku seorang gadis lemah? Kau sedang mengalah karena aku seorang gadis"

"tidak bukan begitu Lu, aku.. maksud ku-" ucapan Sehun terpotong lagi

"sudahlah Oh Sehun hanya kerahkan seluruh kemampuan mu, jangan mundur sedikit pun, sama seperti kau tidak mundur, demi teman-teman mu semalam, kau begitu percaya pada mereka kan sehingga membela mereka, maka kuatlah Oh Sehun bertandinglah dengan ku" ucap Luhan melangkah pergi tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan dia kembali berbalik

"ah aku ingatkan, aku bukan gadis lemah seperti yang ku duga, walaupun Baekhyun bilang aku tidak mengenal mu, sehebat apa pun kau, sepuluh pria seperti mu aku bisa melawan" ucapnya meyakinkan diri lalu cepat berbalik, dia tidak sanggup menahan air matanya, entah apa yang membuat Luhan sedih kenapa dia lemah di depan seorang Oh Sehun dan penguatannya tadi, dia juga tidak bisa menjamin kalau dia bisa melawan sepuluh pria seperti Sehun, karena hanya satu orang saja membuatnya tidak karuan sejak mereka bertemu. Sementara itu Sehun hanya terduduk di koridor itu, badannya melemas.

'dia membenci ku?, dia pasti kecewa dengan ku, aku merusak segalanya, aku yang membuat kebehagiaan ku pergi karena tidak bisa percaya pada ku' tanpa sadar dengan batinannya Sehun menangis dia benar-benar terluka ketika Luhan tidak lagi memunculkan wajah bersemunya karena dia, Luhan tidak lagi tersenyum sehangat yang Sehun perlukan sekarang, Luhannya kini sedang membenci dan kecewa padanya. Dan tanpa Sehun sadari sejak tadi ada seorang pria yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan, dia Park Chanyeol.

"sebegitu terlukanya kau Sehun karena diabaikan olehnya"ucap Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Sehun, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah berbicara pada Luhan? Apa balapan ini akan di lanjutkan?" ucap Kai yang juga berharap agar balapan ini tidak terjadi.

"entahlah Kai aku rasa Luhan sudah sangat membenci ku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari semua ini" ucap Sehun kembali terdiam dengan wajah sedihnya.

Sementara di lain sisi kini Luhan sudah bersiap ke lokasi balap mereka sebelum Baekhyun dan Kyungso dan juga Jonngdae-Minseok menahannya

"ada apa ingin menahan ku lagi?" Tanya Luhan sinis

"kumohon hentikan semua ini Luhan, kami tidak ingin sahabat kami ada yang terluka" ucap Kyungso

"bukankah semalam kau juga membela Sehun dan kekasih mu Kyungso-ya, kenapa sekarang kau khawatir?" ucap Luhan meremehkan, entah setan apa yang merasuki Luhan sehingga dia berani berkata begitu, menyakiti hati Kyungso yang notabenya orang yang lembut, dan entah setan dari mana yang memasuki tubuh Baekhyun sehingga di sekarang berani menahan lengan Luhan dan memukul helm yang sudah di gunakan Luhan.

"AAAWWW Baek apa-apaan kau ini" ucap Luhan mengaduh kesakitan, dia kembali menjadi wanita setelah mendapat tampolan dari Baekhyun eomma hahaha

"apa-apaan juga kau ini bicara dengan Kyungso seperti itu, sudah merasa sangat kuat hingga tidak membutuhkan kami, berhenti sekarang atau aku akan laporkan semua ini pada Kim ajhushi" ucap Baekhyun lantang

"silahkan laporkan aku, paling kalian juga yang tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan ku, lagi pula Baek aku hanya member pelajaran kepada Sehun bajingan itu" ucap Luhan

"Luhan.. tunggu aku ingin bertanya, apa kalau bukan Sehun yang menjadi ketua geng kau juga akan begini?, apa kalau bukan Sehun semalam yang menjabat tangan mu apa kau juga akan sekecewa ini? Apa kau juga akan semarah ini Kim Luhan? Dan aku bertanya silahkan di jawab"

.

.

.

TBC

an: gue baliiiiiik, gue balik woy.. ndak pada kangen yo?

gini gue tau ada yang nunggu ff ada juga yang enggak tapi gue percaya diri kalo banyak yang nunggu ff gue wkwkwk

eh gini maaf sekali lagi pertama ni pendek, gue lagi kepikiran lanjutan ff gue aja tapi belum bisa ngrengkai suasan yang pas waktu HUNHAN balapan motor, gue bingung mereka harus balapan gak ya? gue tunggu jawaban kalian semua dulu deh ya...

oke jangan lupa review oke:*


End file.
